Sonata of Vampires
by ChainedHs2rt
Summary: She was as much a stranger to herself as she was to everyone else. Getting lost in what is love and what is hate, she comes with a mysterious past that's been kept in the dark from her, and only the great Kuran can tell her who... or what she truly is.
1. A Vampire

_My first ever fan fiction. Please enjoy?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, because if I did, then updates would be yearly rather than monthly. _

**EDIT: 10/05/2010**

**Slight changes: The story will be in third person throughout the entire story. There are slight changes and improvements.**

**Warning: You are about to read a fanfic written by a very lousy author. Do not expect updates very soon unless I feel guilty and grant you a double update to compensate for my months (and possibly years) of absence.**

**Sonata of the Vampires**

**ChainedHs2rt '08**

_(editted 2010)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I**

A Vampire

"_What is this...?"_

_Her vision flashed in tremors of black and red, the sky raining with not droplets, but arrows. Puddles of not water, but blood splattered the ground and deafening screams and roars were naught but a mere echo in the sensitive ears of a young girl. The world was spinning in blurry circles; faceless bodies were torn and tossed aside liked rags as twisted black trees clawed at the red sky. And in the middle of it all, a beautiful young girl; her sapphire eyes were wide with alarm. _

_A menacing grin looked her way as the villagers encircled around her armed with axes, rakes and bows, all raised and ready to kill. The dogs were barking and growling with hatred as they inhaled the girl's scent in the air. A body was thrown at her, startling her as she was frozen to the bone. _

"Hey little girl...or rather..." the closest man chuckled, "_**little monster**_**. **How does it feel to be drenched in a pool of blood? Eh? Good, doesn't it? I betchu' like the smell of that eh, you filthy creature."

"_Eh...?"_

_The young girl looked down at the body that was thrown in her dirty arms, her curtain of white hair covering her fface. It was the body woman that she had called "mother." Her face was pale and her eyes were wide opened, but lifeless and glassy. Her hair was a tangled mess; soaked with her blood that now stained the ragged girls' fingers, hands, chest. Sapphire blue eyes turned a bloody shade of red as she glared at the crowd around her. Anger rippled her veins and she bared her sharp-pointed teeth menacingly, but as much as she desired to tear the people around her limb-by-limb, she was too weak to do anything._

_The nearest man leapt at her, but she let out a threatening hiss, angry blood-red eyes made him flinch back in fear. Her eyes held his gaze, and then slowly, trailed its way down to the skin on his neck. She could hear his pulse beating rapidly, and licked her lips. A sudden urge to sink her teeth and draw out his blood made her shudder. Why was she feeling like this? Why wasn't she crying and begging for them to spare her life?_

"**Because you're a vampire."**

_Vampire? What are you talking about? Where did that voice come from? The shadows was playing tricks on her, as a black hooded figure stepped in from the circle and lifted her up in his arms. The only part of the figure's face visible was his eyes, which glowed red under the hood. The villagers were fell back slightly as the dogs yelped at the new presence, their hatred melting into uncontrollable fear as they fled like the retreating wave on the beach. The hooded man pointed a finger at the men, and instantly they stumbled and fell to the ground._

"_Sleep," he muttered into the girl's ear. His voice was soothing, and it erased the tormenting screams that lingered in her ears. Slowly her head fell back onto the man's shoulders as the welcoming curtains of darkness enveloped her to sleep._

* * *

A petite figure stirred in her sleep, murmuring as she came to. Slowly, two sapphire eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded by the filtering morning light. Lifting her left hand to shield my eyes from the vivid beam, the girl sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She froze. _Wait a minute. Bed? When did I ever get on a bed? _

Startled, she looked around the room. A strange smell lingered in the air, both intoxicating and yet frightening at the same time. Ever since that night, all her senses had somehow become sensitive; she could hear distant voices from a long way off. Two males and a female were coming closer, their voices becoming louder and louder as they neared.

"Zero! NOOO! Don't go in there, you'll terrify the poor thing!"

"SHUT UP you gay headmaster. A vampire is a vampire, there's no such thing as a _harmless _vampire."

"Zero! You forget yourself! Kaname-senpai _is_ a harmless vampire!"

_*Bang!_

The door flew open and three people stepped in. There was a girl with long, brunette hair and a boy with silver-white hair that matched his cold, silver eyes. They both wore matching uniforms of black. Accompanying them was a man with a kind face, his eyes framed with his oval glasses.

"Ah~! You're awake my dear," he chirruped and in one leap he was beside the her, and suddenly she found herself wrapped tightly in a rib-cracking hug. _Owowowowowoow_ _what is this person doing! It hurts!_

"Headmaster! You're hurting her!" the brunette cried out. The man quickly released the shaken girl as she gasped for air. He sighed, a mock sad face clouded his baby face.

"Yuki, how many times I wanted to hear you call me 'outou-san'"(*meaning 'father') as he burst into hysterical rounds of sobbing. The white-haired girl stared, fascinated with the commotion going on around her.

"Headmaster," the silver-head boy growled impatiently.

The man stopped and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes Zero." He turned to the new girl with a flashing smile. "You're at Cross Academy, and I'm the Headmaster, Kaien Cross. These are my cute little prefects, Yuki-" he pointed at the brunette who gave a cheerful wave, "and Zero." The silver-haired boy, - _Zero, right? - _glared at Headmaster, a threatening growl erupted in his chest.

"WHO are you cute, _little _prefects?"

"Argh~! Zero don't kill your father!"

"MY father? Who's my father again?"

"_Pardon the intrusion," _a voice said at the door. Sapphire eyes widened, and turned to meet familiar scarlet orbs. The man, like Zero, was wearing the same uniform, but instead of black, it was white. Almost immediately the familiar whisper crept back to her mind.

"_**Because you're a vampire..."**_

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki exclaimed. The man - Kaname the girl assumed _- _looked at Yuki, his beautiful face curved into a smile. _He's smiling, but his smile is a mere mask for his sadness._

Kaname wore a small smile, other than that there was no expression what-so-ever. He was exceptionally skilled at hiding his emotions, but his aura, however, she could sense, though not quite easily. For Yuki, love, affection and protection. For Zero, slight jealousy; and for herself, sympathy. _Sympathy? _The girl bristled, her irritation clearly shown in her eyes as she confronted the beautiful face.

"You pity me," she said simply, looking deep into those red eyes, unwavering.

Yuki gave a small gasp. No one was able to look into Kaname-senpai's eyes without losing themselves in the gaze. However, the new girl stared unblinkingly. Without doubt Kaname was surprised, she could smell the little astonishment he emitted in the air.

"You seemed surprised."

Yuki, Zero, and the Headmaster watched the exchange between the two vampires. The girl – beautiful, tall and evenly matched with Kaname – pushed her white bangs away from her eyes.

"Tsukiko," Kaname uttered. The second he muttered that name, the girl blanched, though recovered quickly. Still taken aback, the girl's gaze hardened. _How did he guess..no...know my name?_ She wondered silently.

"Looks like it's your turn to be surprised," the dark-haired vampire said with a small smirk that only Tsukiko noticed. His aura changed. The pity he had for her vanished, now replaced with amusement that danced in his crimson eyes. _Mocking, toying, it pisses me off. _The girl bit her tongue in irritation.

"Woah! Stop there now. Yuki, Zero, you should go back to your duties. Kaname, I want to speak with you. Tsukiko, right?" Tutting, Tsukiko looked away, her hands folded at her chest. The Headmaster chuckled softly. "Now that you've met Kuran Kaname from the night dorms, we'll leave you to your rest."

One by one they left the room until it was only her left standing there, letting everything sink in. With a sigh, Tsukiko let herself fall onto the bed.

"_Vampire, huh..."_

Kaname closed the door behind him. Headmaster Cross looked at him sternly, no sign of playfulness present. "Tsukiko? You don't mean...?"

"Yes," Kaname said with a small hint of humor in his tone that did not appear on his face. "No one else could've stared at me that long without getting restless." He gave a backwards glance towards the door he just closed.

_Tsukiko, how nice to see you alive again._

_

* * *

_

**End Chapter One**

Hope you guys enjoyed it! And review please, tell me honestly what you think, what I need to fix up, what you found was bad.

**EDIT 10/05/2010**

**I'm pretty satisfied with the first chapter. Please wait patiently as I go through the other 30 or so chapters! And most chapters (if not all)**** I had to completely re-write, so my so-called editting is more like re-writing chapters, so there will be still alot of mistakes in grammar and spelling. Some awkward sentences here and there and slips while typing. Though I'm more determined to finish this first THEN GO BACK AND EDIT IT _AGAIN_**


	2. The Two Escorts

The Two Escorts

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Ichijou." Kaname said, not looking up from the book he had in his hands. The door opened and closed with a small _click, _and a smiling blonde vampire waltzed into the room.

"What is this favour you need of me, my dear friend Kaname?" he chirped in his sing-song voice, with a smile so sweet that could stop a little girl from crying instantly.

"I want you to escort the new vampire around." Kaname looked up. "Kuroki Tsukiko. She is a Pureblood."

Green eyes widened a minuscule fraction.

"Kuroki?"

"It is a bloodline that was was believed to have died out hundreds of years ago."

When Kaname did not elaborate, Ichijou heaved a sigh, and decided not to press any further for the details – despite his growing curiosity about this rather interesting Pureblood. Died out hundreds of years ago? He was intrigued; excited yet nervous about meeting this girl. Ichijou was well aware of his capabilities of charming a woman, and -

"Take Aido with you."

Kaname could feel Ichijou's bubble deflate instantly as he returned his attention to his book. As the blonde aristocrat turned to leave, Kaname called out to him.

"Be careful with her," he warned, "She just roused."

* * *

It started out as a recurring minor pain in her throat that Tsukiko thought she had caught a cold; but despite how much water she consumed to rid herself of the soreness, she found herself choking on air. She had been aware of it since the day she was brought to this..._academy, _but she thought nothing of it; thinking it'd disappear over a small period of time.

But no. Instead it deteriorated to the point where she felt like as if she swallowed a mouthful of sawdust. Her throat was dry as if it were made of sandpaper, and she was _thirsty. _How can she be thirsty? Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, and her throat was parched as if someone had drained all the liquid in her body.

There was an explosion of shattered glass as Tsukiko felt a sharp pain at her side as she collapsed; the glass of water that she had reached out for had fell the the ground and burst into pieces. Panic clawed in her gut; panic, shock and pain all moulded into one emotion inside her body.

_Fear._

"Kuroki-sama?" a voice at the door called. It was a voice – male - that she did not recognize, but that was the least of her worries at the time. Tsukiiko tried to speak, but her conscious was slowly fading; the blackness closing in on her vision. "Well, pardon the intrusion."

She didn't know what happened then, but Tsukiko felt a strong pair of hands lift her up from the floor. Although her vision was slightly blurred, she could still make out the blonde hair and green eyes that looked at her with concern. His lips were moving, but no sound reached her ears.

Sapphire eyes widened. Instead, it was as if her ears were magnified to hear sounds that a human ear cannot; it was the rhythmic pulse of a heartbeat – and it sung out lovely to her. A grunt erupted from her chest.

Ichijou could see the blue in her eyes take a coppery hue, her irises rimmed with a faint red glow.

"Drink this," the blonde said, handing the blue-eyed beauty a cup of water. Tsukiko accepted it gratefully, but before she could even drink it, he dropped in two tablets which he fished out of his pockets. As soon as the tablets touched the water they sizzled and hissed, the water turning a translucent crimson.

Normal human instincts would have told her not to drink the red water, but Tsukiko was desperate for relief. She hardly felt human; not when she wanted to sink her teeth in the blonde's neck earlier.

It was a dull, tangy flavour, but unlike water, it quenched her of her thirst. Her head stopped spinning, and her raggedy breath evened out as she inhaled and exhaled air in and out of her lungs steadily.

"Are you alight now, Kuroki-sama?" he said, a brilliant smile flashed her way. Blankly, Tsukiko raised a finger to his mouth, where she felt his fangs hidden underneath his lips. With her other hand, she trailed her finger over her own teeth, where she too, felt four fangs protruding slightly above her other teeth.

"_Vampires_..." she was in bewilderment.

Ichijou's green eyes scanned her top to toe. Her face was lined with feline grace, and her long hair hung like a silver-white curtain down her back, brushing the hem of the knee-high dress she wore. A pair of magnificent sapphire eyes locked with Ichijou's gentle green ones; she was just as fascinated and curious about him as he was to her.

"Yeah, we're vampires. Actually, everyone in this building is a vampire." He flashed a smile at her. At the door, another male poked his head in the door. "And that is just an idiot that you don't need to pay attention to."

A death glare was sent in Ichijou's direction, and Tsukiko smiled a bit at the two ditzy blondes – though Ichijou's hair was a fairer shade than Aido's.

"Kuroki-sama, are you ready?"

Tsukiko twirled around to face her two blonde and handsome escorts. The white skirt of the Night Class uniform fell about mid-thigh. She frowned slightly. _It's a bit...short... _she thought in disdain, but it was the only one small enough to fit her. Still, better than standing out in the crowd.

"Kuroki-sama...?" Aido asked. _Kuroki-sama? _Tsukiko didn't really pay much attention to it before, but the two have been referring to me as "Kuroki-sama." _Why the "sama" ?_

Turning towards Aido, Tsukiko raised single finger to his lips, gently brushing them with the tip of her index finger. Aido turned pink before hastily turning away. "It's just Tsukiko. I don't really have any authority for you to add a "sama" to my name."

The two vampires glanced at each other uneasily. Tsukiko tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

* * *

Everyone in the moon dorm was aware of the new presence. Some were agitated, some were restless, and the others were just plain curious and fascinated by this alien company. A Pureblood meant two things; they will either adore and cherish her like they love their Dorm Leader, or they will fear her. Underneath the nonchalant expressions displayed on each of their faces, Kaname knew that every single one of these vampires were fidgeting with anticipation.

All heads turned almost simultaneously. Kaname stood in front of the crowd, everyone else forming two lines behind him. In the Vampire society, the vampire with the highest rank leads the followers, and Tsukiko's blood possessed as much power as Kaname's.

Apparently, she did not know or follow that policy.

"Tsukiko. Stand beside me," Kaname instructed. When she tilted her head to one side curiously, he continued. "Be warned, the day class girls can be a bit-" Kaname began, as the gates of the moon dorms opened. An instant uproar filled Tsukiko's ears, and she just caught the last bit of Kaname's sentence. "-Over reactive."

"Kaname-senpai! Look over here!"

"Idol-senpai! Marry me~!"

Aido and Ichijou waved cheerfully at the girls, making them melt under their presence. Tsukiko's ears were ringing; she had not yet adjusted to their sensitivity, and every ear-splitting scream felt like as if a banshee was living in her head.

**~End of Chapter Two~**


	3. Digging up the Past

**Chapter IV**

Digging up the Past

[Tsukiko's Room]

"Tsukiko," Kaname's voice said at the door. Tsukiko heard the door knob twist as the door swung open.

"Kaname_._"

"Looks like we're on first-name terms now," Kaname said with a smirk. He locked his crimson eyes with her sapphire ones. "I like it better like that," he purred.

Shifting slightly with disdain, Tsukiko took a step towards him. "There are some questions that you know the answers to," her eyes were cold, glaring at the beautiful vampire that stood in front of her. _Beautiful, _the word twisted in her mind.

"Yes, in fact that's why I came this way to your room."

There was a tense silence as the two gave each other unvoiced messages.

"Come to my office. I assumed that you haven't taken a tablet? Good." Kaname grasped the female pureblood's wrist in his hands, and pulled her to the other end of the Moon Dorm. Tsukiko let him lead her to his office, her insides burning, thirsty for the reason of her existence and the blurred images of her past.

[Kaname's Office]

Kaname took his seat at the desk, beckoning Tsukiko over to join him. Sitting opposite him, she studied him thoroughly, her eyes scanning his flawless face, and most of all, his crimson eyes; mysterious and knowing. However, this time she couldn't read his aura nor his expression. _Damn this sneaky basterd. _Tsukiko bit her lip anxiously.

"Tsukiko," his gentle voice called to her, and Tsukiko flinched in her seat. _What was that? Just now..._

"Why did you give me the name 'Kuriko?'" she asked defiantly, crossing her arms at her chest. She noticed Kaname's eyes widened slightly in confusion, but he hid it swiftly.

"I never gave you the name 'Kuriko'. It _is _your name." Kaname answered simply, giving her a knowing smile and nothing more. Tsukiko's sapphire eyes narrowed, demanding him to tell her more. He sighed, his smooth face traced with signs of fatigue.

"Do you honestly remember nothing?" he asked me in a probing whisper. Impatient and annoyed, Tsukiko stood up, bristled with the twist of the conversation.

"Kaname," she snarled dangerously, her fangs visible from under her lips. "If you don't get straight to the point then I will not have you keep me here any longer."

She made her way towards the door, hand outstretched to turn the knob-until a heavy weight pinned her petite frame against the wall. Kaname held both of her hands firmly above her head, his face close to hers.

"You haven't taken a blood tablet. Arn't you feeling a bit...thirsty?" he whispered, his crimson eyes ablaze. _Manipulative jerk, toying with me again._ "Looks like living with humans had and effect on you, my dear."

A hiss escaped Tsukiko's lips, though was cut short when Kaname moved towards her neck. He nibbled the hollow of her neck playfully, and she felt his fangs dig into her skin, though not deep enough to draw blood. A blush spread across her face as Tsukiko hastily turned her head to hide it. Kaname chuckled.

"Oh? You're capable of making such a cute face," he leered. "You're normally so cold and distant that it breaks my heart."

With his free hand, Kaname tilted her chin upwards. "Should I awake you from your slumber, Princess?" he murmured, baring his fangs. A gasp escaped her parted lips as he first licked the side of her neck, before he sunk his fangs deep into it.

A quick, hot sting of pain shuddered throughout Tsukiko's body; her body tensing. Kaname lapped up the blood that was spewing from the two punctured holes. She could hear the rhythmic sounds of sucking, and closed her eyes in hope to block out the sight.

After a minute or so he licked the two holes, straightening up, though not loosening the grip he had on Tsukiko's hands. She couldn't move. Her resistance was slackening, and her face grew pale.

When Kaname finally let go the white-haired girl stumbled forward, falling into his strong arms as he caught her before collapsing onto the floor.

"_Sleep, Tsukiko."_

**Tsukiko's POV**

_It was as if I was watching an old film, where I was force to sit and watch the big screen. Fragments of my memories flashed black and white, as if someone had pressed the "fast-forward" button. I closed my eyes as my body went numb, as if the pain was preventing me from digging up my past, but I ignored it._

_It suddenly went black._

_I realised who I was. I am Kuroki Tsukiko, a pureblood. I was resurrected from my grave, but memories of my true self were blocked out until the first feeling of bloodlust. I was living with a human who adopted me as her daughter, despite knowing the monster I truly am._

_I opened my eyes._

_I was staring at 'me,' except I looked older, much older, and so much wiser. The older 'me' paid no attention to my direction at all. Like as if I wasn't there, I stood and watched quietly, confusion buzzed in my mind like mad bees._

"_Kuroki Tsukiko."_

_I turned around and so did my older self. A man stood, with kind, scarlet eyes and dark, brown hair extended an outstretched hand. "Kuran Kaname," I uttered the name under my breath._

_I watched the older, wiser form of myself take his hand, and he kissed it. Kaname pulled _(A/N "her" is referring to Tsukiko's older self, since she's watching from a different perspective) _her into an embrace, stroking the long length of her hair._

"_Tsukiko," Kaname whispered softly. I had to take a few steps closer, listening to their words._

"_Kaname."_

"_I love you, Tsukiko." Kaname kissed her lips. Nibbling on them gently before trailing down to her neck where he nipped her playfully. She smiled a warm and affectionate smile, her hands cupping his face._

"_Let us become mates for life."_

_My eyes widened and so did hers. Disbelief enveloped me as I watched the two smile and melt back into another embrace. Am I...? No. I refuse to believe it. This must be a bad dream. A nightmare._

Tsukiko sat bolt-upright, her chest fluttered up and down as she gasped for breath. Kaname sat beside the bed, his head resting on his arms. The corner of his mouth surved into a smirk.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," he mocked. Taking the girl into his arms, he stroked the length of her silvery-white hair. Tsukiko was tempted to wriggle out of his arms, but was too tired to lift even a finger. Kaname noticed the paleness of her face and lowered his neck to her lips.

His pulse was so inviting, daring her to bite into it. The scent was alluring, and it thrilled her to imagine the sensation of her fangs sinking deep into his skin. Brushing her lips against his neck, sapphire blue eyes glowed a bloody red. Tsukiko licked the tender skin, listening to his pulse sing to her as she bared her fangs, ready to bite and pierce his skin.

She couldn't do it.

It must've been the human side of her that pushed him away, despite the weak state her body was in. Tsukiko was disgusted in herself; for a second she was actually tempted to bite into him. Kaname cupped her face in his hands, brushing her cheek with his thumb soothingly.

"Tsukiko, it's natural for a vampire to drink blood. Why are you denying it?"

The girl shook her head, unable to speak. Kaname sighed. He bit into his wrist and let the rich red liquor drip onto her lips. Once again her eyes blazed red, and her tongue licking the droplets.

Her face regained its creamy color, and her eyes were clear of the fog. Tsukiko sighed, and ran her hands through her magnificent hair. Kaname licked his wrist.

"Do you remember?"

Tsukiko's eyes rounded as she stared hard into his eyes. "You and I, we aren't really...?"

Kaname nodded. Tsukiko averted her eyes.

"We started the Kuran lineage."

**~End of Chapter Four~**


	4. The Past and The Present

**EDIT 11/05/2010**

**How is it so far? There's not that much of a change, except for the first person/third person issue. I'm trying to get Kaname to be more of the Kaname in the manga, you know...stoic, mysterious and whatnot.**

**Chapter V**

The Past and The Present

"_We started the Kuran lineage."_

Tsukiko remained motionless, feeling the dark-haired vampire scan her face with his scarlet orbs.

"How did you know?" she asked him quietly, turning her head so her eyes fixed on his. Kaname stared back, the returning the same firm stare she gave him.

"It was obvious," he said. Tsukiko inclined her head, the look she gave him probing for more explanation.

"No one but you could look into my eyes without getting restless. No one but you could sense my emotions, no matter how perfectly I concealed them." He gently grasped the small hand of the petite figure in his arms and placed it on his heart. Tsukiko licked her lips nervously; she could feel Kaname's heartbeat rapidly. "No one but you can make my heart race like this."

She broke away from his intent gaze. Kaname stood up. "You may stay in my room tonight. I'll leave you to your rest. The piece of memory I gave you seems to have worn you out."

Tsukiko watched him depart as he left her alone in the room. The silence bothered her, ringing in an eerie voice. It made her feel dizzy and uneasy, and she let herself fall back on the bed. _Piece of memory? Does that mean there's more? _

Tucking an arm under the pillow, Tsukiko nuzzled in its gentle warmth. It had Kaname's faint scent on it; sweet, intoxicating and inviting. It wasn't long for Tsukiko to drift into sleep.

"Tsukiko-sama ohayou gozaimasu~!" (*Good morning)

Ichijou greeted her down the stairs. "Last night...um...you sang beautifully." He rubbed the nape of his neck with his hand, shyly looking away. Tsukiko smiled in kind.

"Arigatou Ichijou-kun." (*Thank you)

Rima glided past, sending Tsukiko a rare smile. Shiki followed behind her, a backwards glance towards Tsukiko's direction.

Aidou came down the stairs, staring at the departing backs of Rima and Shiki. "How rare, Rima smiled at you. She normally doesn't smile to anyone but Shiki." He pulled out a pack of Pocky from his pockets, and offered one. Tsukiko refused politely.

"Tsukiko."

Kaname put a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder. She smacked it away, followed by an aggressive hiss. The surrounding vampires flickered their eyes to the two purebloods, obviously agitated by the emotions they were displaying. If they were to fight here and now, no one would be able to stop them. When Tsukiko glared around her, everyone avoided her eyes.

Kaname gave her a mental note. _Follow me into my office, and behave yourself._

Tsukiko obeyed, though reluctantly. Aido and Ichijou passed a worried look to her, which she smiled. _I'll be fine, _her message was. Though the two blonde males couldn't help but give her that concerned look.

[Kaname's Office]

"You seem to be getting along fine," Kaname said, closing the door behind him. Tsukiko stood arms crossed.

"Is there a reason why I am back in here with you, Kaname?" Tsukiko asked in a bored tone. Kaname raised a delicate finger and stroked her cheek, running lightly over the creamy-white skin. He tilted her chin up so that she looked straight up at him, and their lips were only but a heartbeat away.

"I want you to take my blood," he whispered, his soft lips brushing lightly over Tsukiko's pink ones. Her breath trembled slightly as she exhaled, and Kaname smirked at her. He wrapped his arms about her waist, making sure she cannot escape him. Tsukiko struggled against his arms.

Kaname held her firm, and they fell, pressing her down against the floor. A soft gasp came out of Tsukiko's mouth.

"What if we make a deal?" Kaname nuzzled his head into her neck, nibbling teasingly. Heat crept across Tsukiko's face. "What deal?" she asked, a hint of anxiety in her tone.

"If I can get you to take my blood, even just a little, then we take blood from only each other." Kaname felt her bristle underneath him, exciting him even more.

"What of Yuki? Did not Haruka and Juuri promised you her hand?"

Kaname withdrew his head from Tsukiko's neck to lick her chin all the way up to her upper lip. Tsukiko felt her heart hammer against her chest. A gleam of humor flashed in his eyes as he felt it too.

"Does it matter when it comes to us, the ancestors of the Kuran line?"

They were nose to nose. Tsukiko's scent coated all over his body; the faint fragrance of lavender clinging onto his clothes like perfume.

"Did you not love me, Tsukiko? Did you forget the pleasure I gave you when you accepted my proposal?" he kissed the side of her lips.

_Flashes of fragmented memories flickered past Tsukiko's widened eyes. _It was only for a split second before it slipped away. Tsukiko snarled, and nearby an empty glass shattered.

"That was in the past Kaname," her voice was firm, her determination was strong. "I may have loved you in ways I do not remember, but this is the present and I no longer harbor those feelings anymore."

Tsukiko sat up straight, pushing Kaname back as she did. A growl erupted from his chest but she ignored it, getting to her feet and departing.

"Once upon a time," he said behind her, making the white-haired vampire stop in her tracks. "I lost someone precious. You know the feeling very well; the feeling of losing a loved one."

His aura almost made Tsukiko's heart ache. She could feel his pain, his sorrows, all that he suffered for so long. Without a backwards glance, Tsukiko left the room, leaving Kaname on the floor, clutching his aching heart with a stoic expression plastered on his face.

Kaname's scent clung heavy onto Tsukiko's clothes. The onlooking vampires noticed this and turned sharply at her direction, their bewildered thoughts scattering everywhere into the air. Not making eye contact with anyone but in front of her, Tsukiko stormed out of the Moon Dorms, breaking one of the most important rules of the Night Class: _do not leave the dorms._

She was angry and hurt, so she couldn't really give a damn about Kaname's rules. After all, this was all _his _fault. Tsukiko pushed the doors of the Moon Dorm open, the urge to stretch the gap between Kaname and herself taking over her.

The sun was still up, and the light was...not gentle. The first contact of light touching her skin felt like a sharp sting. Tsukiko flinched with surprise. Shielding her eyes from the blinding glare, Tsukiko ran to who-knows-where, just as long as she can escape the merciless rays shooting daggers at her body.

As the cool, welcoming shade loomed over her a _*clink _of metal made her turn sharply. Zero stood, a silver gun pointed directly at me. _The Bloody Rose, _Tsukiko muttered to herself, not remembering how she knew what it was. It was just pure vampire instinct.

"Vampires," he spat disdainfully. His cold, silver eyes glared coldly at the petite white-haired beauty in front of him, her magnificent sapphire blue eyes matching his coolly.

"You should follow rules," Zero said. "Vampires arn't allowed-"

He stopped. Tsukiko fell to her knees, her long sheet of hair covering her face. "I hate him," she said softly. "I hate him, Kuran Kaname."

Zero was confused. _Didn't all vampires respect, feared and loved the number one Kaname?_ Tsukiko locked her eyes with Zero's, her blue and his ghostly silver.

She took off, her vampire speed making her disappear in a second. Zero cursed, and ran along, his acute, vampire nose following the trail of the lavender scent she left behind.

**~End of Chapter Five~**


	5. A Bloody Kiss

Thankyou Shinigamiredrose~! Glad you enjoyed it x3

**EDIT 12/05/2010**

**I got rid of the fluffy lemon-limish in this chapter because I thought it was progressing a bit **_**too **_**fast. **

**Chapter VI**

A Bloody Kiss

Zero ran through the thickets of trees, his Bloody Rose clinking as he ran. _Damn these vampires_, he growled through gritted teeth. Sniffing the air for Tsukiko's scent, he sped up faster, hoping to catch her before she leaves the school grounds.

_Curse that man, _Tsukiko slowed her pace down to a walk. She could feel Zero's presence a long way off, meaning he would catch up sooner or later.

The trees grew so thick that only little streams of splintered light filtered down, though barely touching the ground. The only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of cicadas, the air vibrating as they hummed.

The sound of a finger placed on a trigger indicated of Zero's presence, though Tsukiko had felt him before he actually reached her. Without turning around to face him, she answered his unasked question.

"Pureblood vampires are very demanding, aren't they?" The vampire asked, her voice a monotone. Zero – gun raised – shifted a bit.

"Why would I care what you beasts are like?"

A small laugh escaped her lips, turning around to face him. "Your aura is easy to read, even when my back is to you," flicking the white strands of hair away from her face, Tsukiko eyed the silver gun in his hand. "You're a very simple person," she added.

_A blinding light followed by a loud gunshot filled the sky. The birds perched in nearby trees took wing, cawing._

Aido froze as the sound of the Bloody Rose pierced the air. A while ago he saw Tsukiko strut out the Moon Dorms, and it was most likely her to be confronted by Zero, that sneaky prefect. Lifting the window open, he jumped out, the air fluttering beneath him as he plummeted to the ground, landing gracefully on his legs.

Aido turned his head to the direction scent of lavender. Then, with his inhuman speed, he followed the trail, his blonde hair flapping in the wind. _Tsukiko-sama..._

From his office window Kaname caught the blonde vampire race towards the woods at the west side of the Moon Dorms; towards the direction the gunshot was fired. His mouth curved into the smallest noticeable frown, his crimson eyes lingering after Aido until he was out of sight. He went back to his table and was about to drop in a blood tablet into a glass of water, then stopped. Instead he had another thought in mind, and he departed from his office; his glass lay untouched.

The loud bang had deafened her extremely sensitive ears for a few moments, and the bright light temporarily blinded her. She clutched her shoulder where the anti-vampire bullet hit her; the impact of the shot immobilised her. Zero stared at the temporarily paralysed vampire on the ground, his aura mixed with confusion, shock and disbelief. To his displeasure, she could still talk.

"That was the first time you've ever fired that gun directly at a vampire, wasn't it?"

Zero uttered a small "hn" in reply. He put away his Bloody Rose into the inner pockets of his black Day Class uniform. "Runaway vampires like you should be locked up. It was troublesome to-"

He stopped. A new presence had stepped into the scene, though Zero couldn't identify who it was, or where it was hiding. Tsukiko looked up; her control of her movements was returning to her, but her legs were still paralysed.

"Aido, we know you're there," she said, flexing her fingers slowly. Aido stepped out from behind the tree, his blue eyes contorted with anger as he looked at Zero.

"How dare you to point that wretched gun at a Pureblood!" Aido's eyes bore into Zero's silvery ones with a glare.

"I don't care two shits about your vampire hierarchy. You're all soon are going to disappear from this world anyway."

Aido stepped towards Tsukiko, helping her back onto her feet. She stumbled forward, though her gritted teeth (fangs? o.o) she muttered "how graceless of me."

Without thinking Aido swept her off her feet, her long white hair grazing his arm. But Tsukiko had her pride, and she wasn't going to let some vampire carry her back. Sensing the temptation of fighting him off, Aido adjusted his hold on her; tighter, firmer and stronger. In her half-immobilized state, it was impossible to fight him off.

Tsukiko sighed, letting Aido carry her back to the dorms, leaving Zero behind. "Why didn't you dodge the second he fired?" then, remembering his manners, he added "Tsukiko-sama?"

"Drop the "sama" Aido," Tsukiko said, looking up at him. She shouldn't have looked up, because the sight of his delicious neck made her freeze, her eyes slowly glowing with a bloody red hue. She hadn't had the chance to take a blood pill last night in Kaname's room, and the thirst was kicking in. The bloodlust erupted through her body, regaining total control of her movements.

Aido looked down, only to find the bloodlust welling into Tsukiko's sappire eyes as she gazed up at him. He slowed down his pace, not knowing what to do. "Aido..." he looked down at the female vampire in his arms. Her beautiful face curved into a smile. "You look delicious."

Tsukiko pounced like an agile cat, throwing herself onto Aido. The two vampires collapsed onto the ground, the female on top of the male. Even though Aido was stronger in strength, he was numb with confusion, shock and excitement. Her hot breath could be felt on his neck, and Aido felt the pleasure as she licked a sensitive spot on his neck, brushing her fangs lightly over the skin. It sent shivers down his spine.

She couldn't fight the urge any longer; her body was moving on its own. All she needed was to give in to her desires, and Tsukiko would suck on the rich blood flowing from his veins. Pulling away slightly so that she could see his eyes, she brushed her lips on his chin.

"May I?"

Aido gasped at her electric touch, hardly believing that Kuroki Tsukiko, a Pureblood, was asking permission to bite into him. He averted his eyes.

"If it is your wish, Tsukiko-sama."

"_I think not."_

The two vampires froze at the voice. Tsukiko whipped around, finding herself face-to-face with Kaname. His eyes were hard and cold, and they flashed dangerously at the two. Tsukiko leapt to her feet.

"Aido, please make your way to the Dorms, I have matters to discuss with Kaname."

Aido looked at the two Purebloods with an uneasy glance, before disappearing towards the Moon Dorms. The moment his presence vanished, Kaname sprung and Tsukiko leapt aside, though he was too fast for her. Kaname pinned Tsukiko on the ground, her back against his chest.

"My dear Tsukiko," Kaname whispered in her ear, the anger in his voice not heard but sensed. Tsukiko whimpered at his brute force, before replying, "I never agreed to the deal, Kaname. I can drink from whoever, and allow anyone I want to drink from me."

He hissed, licking her exposed neck and nipped it playfully. Kaname purred as the small petite female shivered beneath him. He turned her over so that their faces were only a breath apart.

Capturing her lips with his, Kaname stroked lower lip with his tongue. They were soft and pouty, and still had the same sweetness as it did centuries ago. Tsukiko bit down on his lip, and Kaname flinched slightly, but as the taste of his blood reached her tastebuds Tsukiko found herself sucking on his lip, the wonderful taste tingling her tastebuds and glowed in her eyes.

"Tsukiko," his husky voice hot and ragged as they pulled away. Kaname nibbled playfully on her ear. "Let us drink from each other."

**~End Chapter Six~**

I've actually finished the sixth chapter ^O^


	6. An Uneasy Feeling

flaming-amber: haha~! So you want more than hints? _*wink *wink._ Btw thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. ^o^ apparently she doesn't like his possessive nature, now being reincarnated and growing up as a human has changed her ways. Read on to see how the story continues. Enjoy~

Princesa de la Luna: wow! I'm really glad you've enjoyed my story so far ^o^.

**EDIT 12/05/10**

**THANKYOU for your reviews in the last chapters! You've been so kind to support me even though I've made you wait a long long long time, only to be re-reading these old chapters. But I promise you, these edited ones will be better than the old ones! 3 yousse all.**

**Chapter VII**

An Uneasy Feeling

The vampires in the Moon Dorms stirred from their peace as the sound of a gunshot could be distinguished not too far away.

After a while the door of his and Aido's dorm opened and closed behind him. Aido threw himself onto his bed and curled up into a ball. Kain looked at the bundle, surprised at how small his cousin was.

"Hanabusa, what happened?"

Aido didn't reply. The cold look on Kaname's face had shot through him like lightning. It frightened him. If Tsukiko wasn't there, he probably would've became a solid statue by now...

"Hanabusa...?"

Aido turned to look at Kain, his blue eyes visible under the blanket. His fear had shown in his eyes, and Kain decided to drop the subject. Under the covers, a stray thought drifted to little Aido's mind.

_Kuroki...Kuran...it couldn't be!_

_

* * *

_

"_Let us drink from each other."_

Kaname had the advantage of being taller, stronger and heavier. Bloodlust swam in his crimson eyes as he looked down at the stunning sapphire orbs that glared from under him; the face of an angel with the demonic heart of a blood-sucking beast.

"Why do you try to resist me?" Kaname asked the small vampire wriggling underneath him. Tsukiko averted her eyes, her face was flushed a dark shade of red. It excited him even more.

Lowering his face closer to hers, Kaname crushed their lips together once again, bruising them as he occasionally sucked on those rose petal lips. His kiss was demanding and passionate, drawing away only for a long breath, before kissing her again.

Kaname moved his head away from her lips down to her juicy neck. His hot tongue left a trail of saliva as he licked her neck, feeling Tsukiko shudder. Her lovely pulse sang out to him like the voice that sang in the other night, coaxing and inviting him to have a taste. He felt Tsukiko submit to his dominance; she neither pushed him away nor held him closer to her. Kaname took it as a sign of consent, and waited no longer.

Tsukiko gasped as Kaname took the advantage to plunge his fangs into the creamy-white skin. Tsukiko moaned, making the beast inside him thrash against his chest. He needed this... no... he needed _her. _Vampires only gain satisfaction from drinking their lover's blood, and Kaname had been deprived from it for way too long.

Tsukiko threw back her head as she felt them sink deep into her flesh, the scent of her own blood drifting into the air. She could feel Kaname sucking in rhythm with her pulse, as if her blood was what he had needed all along.

When his thirst satiated he licked the two punctured marks, his tongue catching the loose drops before they stained the white uniform.

"Kaname," Tsukiko whispered, her voice trembling.

*_Bang!_

Kaname pulled away as clash thunder rumbled overhead. The sky was filled with heavily pregnant clouds, and the sky lit up every time lightning struck. The drizzle of rain fell as the black clouds split open, drenching both Kaname and Tsukiko. Kaname looked down.

Tsukiko was lying beneath him, the hem of her uniform was ripped and frayed. Her snow-white hair clung to the frame of her face and beads of water dripped down her cheek.

Taking off his white jacket, Kaname wrapped it around her. Tsukiko was still speechless, and followed Kaname obediently back to the dorms. He walked in front of her, his soaked dark her covering his eyes. _So close. _The monster trashed within him, and Kaname clutched at his aching chest.

[Tsukiko's Room]

_A pair of eyes, one crimson and the other a cold blue, followed her she went. Its piercing gaze was enough to make her cower, and she ran. But there was nowhere to go nor hide, and Tsukiko was desperate to escape the murderous intent of the red-blue eyes._

_Behind her a black hooded figure circled her like a wild wolf glaring at a hare. Tsukiko took a step back, but her body didn't respond. The hooded figure stepped towards her, each footstep echoing in the vast empty darkness. She felt black tendrils snake up her ankles, around her abdomen, and slowly wrap itself around her neck, tightening at every heartbeat. Tsukiko screamed. _

Tsukiko bolted upright on her bed; tears streaming from her eyes and her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She touched her throat, heart racing, and pushed back the sweat-dampened locks away from her eyes, wiping her tears.

"Tsukiko...sama...?"

The sound of footsteps made Tsukiko jerk her head towards its direction, her body tensing up. The door creaked open to reveal two very worried blondes. Ichijou hurried to her side whilst Aido went to fetch a glass of water.

"Are you okay, Tsukiko-sama?" Ichijou asked, his voice wavering with concern, "we heard a scream and..."

Tsukiko relaxed slightly, forcing a smile to try – and fail – to hide her distress.

"I'm okay. It was just a horrible dream..." Tsukiko said softly. Aido dropped two small tablets that sizzled in contact with the water, transforming it into a transparent red. Tsukiko accepted the glass with a nod of appreciation, and downed the liquor in a second; her eyes glowing a faint red before returning to their usual blue. She set the empty glass aside on the bedside table; her breathing steadied and her heart was no longer thumping hard. Looking at the two blondes, Tsukiko gave them a gentle smile. "Do you two mind giving me company for a while?"

Suddenly the glass on the table shattered, littering the floor with tiny splintered shards. Tsukiko felt her heart jump once again; her hands flew to her throat as she felt for a split second as if fingers were wrapping themselves around her neck. Aido and Ichijou gasped, exchanging worried looks before cleaning up the mess. Tsukiko looked at them with pleading eyes, begging them to stay with her. Ichijou smiled, and sat on her left whilst Aido sat on her right.

"Thank you."

[Kaname's Office]

Kaname sat at his desk, an open book in hand, but not quite reading it. There was something stirring in the air; an uneasy feeling that made the dark-haired vampire close his scarlet eyes, deep in thought. A ghostly moan fluttered the thin curtains through the open window, and suddenly the rim of an empty glass sitting on the table cracked, breaking Kaname's train of thought. Outside his window a large, black cloud was drifting across the dark velvet sky, drowning out the light of the glittering stars.

_He's returning..._

_

* * *

_

**~End of Chapter Seven~**

THANKYUU for reviewing means alot to me~! :D this chapter seems shorter than the other ones...I'm hoping to write at least 1000+ words for each chapter. Review pliz? they make me smile :D


	7. Escaping the Nightmare

I appreciated all the reviews xD it made me really happy. Flaming-amber , Princesa de la Luna , xenocanaan , I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 you guys are the awesomeness.

I'm sorry this chapter came out about 2 or 3 days late...

**EDIT 12/05/2010**

**And here is Chapter eight!**

**Chapter VIII**

Escaping the Nightmare

[Yagari-Sensei's Classroom]

_So tired..._

Tsukiko rested her head on her palm as she stared at the blackboard through half-closed eyes. Yagari-sensei's words made no sense to her anymore, not that she cared about whatever he was saying. Her heavily-lidded eyes were clouded and dull, due to the lack of sleep she had missed yesterday. **(a/n: Sleep is very important to vampires, since it keeps them functioning and conscious. It is that aside from blood that keeps them alive – or so in this story)**

_So sleepy,_

_The need of drifting to a deep slumber _e_nvelopes me,_

_Yet I can't sleep, not at all._

Flashbacks of the nightmare crawled into her mind, the crimson and blue eyes swallowing her up in their gaze. She had the same nightmare for five days, every time inched a little closer to death. Whenever she had the chance to snatch a nap, Tsukiko was either awoken by Yagari-sensei or the nightmare.

"Oi! Kuroki! No dazing off in class," barked Yagari. Tsukiko snapped back to her senses. Ichijou glanced backwards at the white-haired girl. She looked paler than usual, and her sapphire blue eyes had dulled ever since that him, Aido too, was concerned for Tsukiko. The other vampires turned their attention towards her, and even they can sense small signs of distress. Forcing herself to smile sweetly at Yagari, Tsukiko apologized.

"Sorry sensei. Please continue."

With all the attention turned away from Tsukiko, she again slumps on the table. There was one vampire, though, who didn't avert his attention. Kaname stared at her back with the corner of his eyes, his scowl hidden behind the blank expression on his face.

[Moon Dorms]

When Yagari dismissed the class, Tsukiko stretched her tired limbs. Her body was aching all over, and her tired eyes burned underneath their lids. She slumped back over her table, closing her eyes in hope for some sleep. Kaname remained in his seat as the class slowly emptied of its students, his eyes fixated on the stunning white-haired girl. Snappign shut his book, Kaname walked over towards her.

"Tsukiko..." the dark-haired vampire said, placing a hand lightly on the girl's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, and she turned to face him, her head still lying on the table.

"Kaname," Tsukiko whispered. "I am..." her eyes closed again with a sigh "... so tired."

Without opening her eyes, Tsukiko felt herself get lifted up from the desk as Kaname cradled her in his arms. Feeling his breath against her cheek made her realise how close his face was. Kaname kissed her forehead.

"I know."

[Kaname's Room]

Kaname carried the weary vampire back to the Moon Dorms, where he laid her on his bed in his room. He stroked the silky white tresses, before turning to leave. A tug on his uniform made him stop, turning around to find a hand holding onto him from under the blankets.

"Kaname," Tsukiko murmured. He could see her eyes straining to stay open as she peered up at him with those pitiful eyes. "Don't leave. Stay with me...please."

Kaname sat down on the bed. He lowered to embrace her, and to his surprise Tsukiko wrapped her arms around him.

_His scent, his touch, it's all so soothing. _Tsukiko sighed contently as Kaname kissed lightly above her upperlip. In his arms, she felt safe.

She was drawn to him. His possessiveness, his dominance over her, she didn't hate it at all. What made her push him away, she realized, was her pride; she refused to be taken advantage of.

Kaname lay in bed beside her, still holding her in his arms. He caressed the nape of her neck with the tips of his finger. Tsukiko rested her head against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. Kaname whispered into her ear. _"Sleep."_

Kaname felt her muscles relax as his spell took its toll. Entwining his fingers with hers, he kissed her luscious lips, nibbling playfully on them. The beast rumbled with hunger. "I love you Tsukiko." Kaname said softly, before placing his head down on the pillow. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. _I'll never leave your side._

[Meanwhile...back in the Shiki's Mansion]

Kuran Rido groaned, flexing and stretching his muscles, adjusting himself in the new body.

"How is it, Rido-sama?" one of the servant vampires asked. Rido's red eyes glowed, then with the flick of his hand the servant's arm twitched, and was torn off. The other servants stepped back as the first dissolved into ashes, the black dust swirling in the air.

"It's not enough," Rido growled. The body he was in was very built, but the strength was only strong compared to a human. He needed a stronger body, or a source to provide him strong powers, magical and physical. _He needed a blood bank._

"_Rido."_

Rido froze to the spot. He whirled around, only to see a pair of blue and crimson eyes glowering in the shadow of a figure. The shadow's face and body wasn't visible, even to the vampire eye, but Rido knew clearly who those eyes belong to. He bowed.

"My Lord," Rido said graciously, and the servants gasped, since the Purebloods never bowed or respected anyone, even to each other.

"In return for your resurrection," the voice came from the two eyes, deep and rumbling, "I get to inhabit your body."

Rido's scarlet eyes widened as a flash of blinding white light engulfed him, burning him. The servants shielded their eyes. The light glowed red and blue as the shadow pounced at Rido Rido, before disappearing, along with the light.

Rido stood there motionless. The servants glanced at each other nervously, before taking a brave step towards the still vampire.

Without warning the ground vibrated, and an invisble strong surge of energy erupted around Rido. One by one the servants were torn to shreds, blood splattering everywhere, the walls and the ground. Rido himself was soaked with the red substance.

As the broken bodies rose to the air as ash, Rido opened his eyes. But this time they had two different colors, full of murderous intent. His blue-and-red eyes glared menacingly.

_Kuran Kaname, _Rido said to himself. He smirked. _How would you feel if I wrench away something you love?_

His blue eye went white as a vision flashed through his mind.

_Kaname embraced the smaller vampire with waist-long snow-white hair. Her beautiful face was content and relaxed as she slept in his arms. _Rido roared in anger; mirrors and the glass on the windows burst into millions of pieces.

_Rido, _he said to himself, _I found you a good blood bank victim._

His eye returned to its blueish hue as the vision faded away. Scowling and his eyes ablaze with hatred, he exited the room with a silent sweep of his long cardigan.

**~End of Chapter Eight~**

Waaah~! Another short chapter ;__; this took me quite long to think of. Oh yea! Its holidyas! More time means more fanfic-ing xDD

It might be a bit confusing but just to clear things up: in the manga/anime Rido's eyes were blue and red. In this story his eyes were red, and the "mysterious character" that took over his body has blue and red eyes. Don't want to give anymore away though!

Happy Holidays!

With love

x Chainedhs2rt


	8. Remembering

Glad you've enjoyed Chapter 8, I hope I have made it clearer to you when I explained it at the end of the chap.

flaming-amber: indeed _someone _has to oppose Kaname. I agree with you there. And as I said, I have a habit of wandering away from the story-line, so there are lots of little "holes" that I've overlooked. Please actually point out where the "holes" are so I know what to fix up. =]

I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010 and xenocanaan: glad you enjoyed it.

I was eating mi-goreng noodles as I wrote this chapter. Really chilly -eyes water-

**EDIT 12/05/10 **

**This chapter is a little iffy; you might find some things wrong with it, but its the best I can do for now. (cut me some slack, there are twenty or so chapters being re-done) **

**Chapter IX**

Remembering

[Cross Academy]

Yuki blew her whistle as the fangirls screamed at the top of their lungs. As the gates of the Moon Dorms opened the beautiful Night Class walked graciously, lead by Tsukiko and Kaname. Yuki's heart saddened. Ever since Tsukiko-senpai attended the academy Kaname didn't speak with her as much as he used to, only giving her the usual "work hard Yuki" or "thank you Yuki."

She was snapped from her thoughts when she was thrown aside by the over-crazy Day Class girls. Tsukiko paused in her tracks, and made her way towards Yuki.

"Are you alright Yuki-chan?" the white-silver haired vampire offered a slender hand. Looking up Yuki grasped it, and was pulled back up to her feet. The girls turned their attention to Yuki and the beautiful senpai, whispers erupting amongst themselves and shooting Tsukiko looks of envy. Ichijou pranced his way towards the two girls.

"I'm fine..." Yuki said timidly. Tsukiko gave her a kind smile and petted her on the head. "Don't push yourself Yuki-chan."

"Yuki~! Gokurousama!" Ichijou chirped cheerfully, and turned towards Tsukiko, "Tsukiko-s~a~m~a! Don't want to stand out here in the sun now, do you? Let's go to class." Tsukiko gave him a _what's-so-special-about-class _look.

[Yagari-sensei's Classroom]

-Self-study Period-

Tsukiko sat in her usual seat. Yagari had left them a self-study period, so it was a great opportunity to doze off in class. After all, vampires work best when the sun is down and when the sky is dark – they're not supposed to be awake during the day. Resting her head on the palm of her hand, Tsukiko started to reminisce the time before she awakened, back when she still believed she was human.

_Warm tender arms wrapped around her. Tsukiko never felt so safe before, as she stared up at the pretty human lady smiling at her. Her smile had so much warmth and affection in them, making Tsukiko wrap her small arms around her neck as the lady cradled her little frame. Had she known what a monster that Tsukiko really was? A blood-sucking creature of the night?_

_She also had a friend...a human boy. Shusuke was his name. Before she realized how scrawny humans looked compared to vampires, he was an angel. _Tsukiko smiled to herself, remembering the boy that she grew up with. _They used to play hide-and-seek when they were young, but Tsukiko always found him so easily. He'd whine and call her a "cheater," and they would both argue about it, only for Shusuke to apologise to her._

Tsukiko snapped out of her daze in horror. Kaname had said something about her vampire instincts fully awakening when she reached the feeling of bloodlust.

_When it was five months away from her sixteenth _(human years, this current life) _birthday, a sudden thirst had enveloped her. No matter how much water she drank it never quenched the thirst. Throat parched, Tsukiko stumbled, only to be caught by a pair of familiar strong hands._

"_Tsukiko! What's wrong!" Shusuke said, his eyes scanning her face for signs of injury. When Tsukiko lifted her head to look at him, her sapphire eyes widened; she could see the the rush of blood flowing through his veins in his neck. She licked her lips._

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she abruptly stood up. All the chatter in the class silenced as the Pureblood stood motionless, her hair covering her face. Under the white sheet of hair, Tsukiko felt guilt gather in her chest.

_She bit him._

_Shusuke stood still with shock, his amber eyes wide as Tsukiko bit into his flesh. His blood burned down her throat like wine, and it made her lust for more. That was the day everyone in the village found out that Tsukiko was a vampire._

And that wasn't the only problem. Tsukiko had recently learnt that when a Pureblood bites a human, they too, become a vampire. She fled from the class.

_Shusuke, I'm so sorry, _Tsukiko felt a single tear run down her cheek. She had stopped under an isolated tree, away from wandering eyes that might catch her crying.

"If it isn't the run-away vampire."

Zero stood in front, looking down at her with his violet eyes. When her face looked up he saw tears streaming down her face, as surprise flickered in his eyes. He looked away.

Wiping away her tears Tsukiko stood up. She studied Zero closely, her unblinking gaze unnerving him.

"You look more like a vampire everyday."

Zero snarled at her, lurching forward with arms raised. Tsukiko caught a glimpse of small fangs protruding from under his lips as she dodged him.

"My bad," Tsukiko said in the same monotone. "You **ARE** a vampire."

Zero took a step towards her, only to stumble forward, his face contorted with pain. _Blood thirst, _Tsukiko saw it on his face. she reached a hand out to him.

"Zero-kun."

He didn't say anything. When Tsukiko's electrifying hands cupped his face, Zero cringed at the contact. Her hands were warm and comforting, leaving a tingling feeling on his skin, but he flinched as though her touch burned his skin. Tsukiko lowered her neck to his lips. "Drink."

Zero struggled. He refused. But he could smell her blood, the sweet alluring scent attracting him like bees to honey. Tsukiko sighed.

"Before I came to the academy, I was brought up as a human."

Zero was taken aback. _A Pureblood that lived with humans? _Tsukiko's eyes were grave as she continued.

"When I first came here, I was disgusted about drinking from a person's neck. But then I realized. Humans eat beef from cattle and pork from pigs. They have no crime for doing so. So what if a vampire's food is blood? It's the same with wolves which eat rabbit, and snakes that eat rats. It's just the way things are. But as a vampire, I believe there is only one simple rule."

She paused. Zero inched his lips closer to her neck, he could hear her pulse, mocking him.

"Only drink when offered."

Zero licked the creamy white skin. Tsukiko felt his hot tongue on her neck, and two pin-pricks stabbed her neck. Zero sucked on the rich liquid, moaning as the delicious blood trailed down his throat, leaving a burning sensation. Tsukiko grimaced. There was a faint scent that clung onto him, tainted him. It was the smell of sakura blossoms. _Shizuka Hiou. _The named sound familiar yet alien to her at the same time.

Rido travelled to Tsukiko's childhood home. Houses were destroyed, and corpses littered the ground. Many people had fled from the village, leaving behind their precious home where another monster other than that little vampire girl was dwelled.

Rido felt his presense clearly, and in a second a pair of orange-yellow eyes glared at him, his face arched with a new feline face. Rido smiled devilishly.

"My, you are handsome for an ex-human," Rido said, his blue-and-crimson eyes dancing with humor. Smirking at the young vampire before him, Rido extended a hand, beckoning him to come closer.

"Work with me."

The young ex-human vampire glared at the demanding tone. The man's mismatched eyes looked at his amber ones with the promise of power.

"Work with me," Rido repeated, his voice unwavering and commanding. "In return you get to play with Tsukiko-chan. Remember her? That cute little girl you used to play with until she ruined your life."

The amber-eyed vampire's eyes flared up red at the mention of the name.

"_Tsukiko. I want her She will be mine."_

**~End of Chapter Nine~**

correction: since I only read the manga, in chapter 6 I said Zero had silver eyes. It wasn't until I saw the anime until I realized they were purple. My bad.

In this chapter I told you about Tsukiko's human childhood; I've never revealed the mystery of her past, did I? I'm guessing this is one of the holes.

Btw you might have noticed I've been using more 3rd person perspective more than 1st person.

Review and don't feel bad about pointing out any "holes." xP

X Chainedhs2rt


	9. A Request

**This is a new and altered chapter ( I've kept bits and pieces of the old chapter ten and combined it with the old chapter eleven.) Story line will be the same. Sorry this came out after quite a while, it is exam period.**

**Chapter X**

A Request

Rido's eye faded back to blue as his vision ended, sharing it also with the vampire he had picked up. The vampire growled with anger and jealousy, as he had just witnessed a filthy Level D vampire bite into Tsukiko's neck. _I'll kill him, _he growled bitterly, biting his lower-lip until a stream of blood trailed down his chin.

Rido watched, clearly fascinated by the envy that emitted from the younger vampire's aura. "You. What is your name?"

The vampire looked at him, his amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Shusuke."

[Outside Shizuka's mansion]

The moon was drifting in a sea of clouds upon the velvety night sky. Shimmering waves of stars winked brightly at Hiou Shizuka, as she gazed unblinkingly at them. _The only peace I find is when I scan stars, _she thought to herself.

"Ichiru," she whispered. A figure stirred behind her before answering her. "Yes, Shizuka-sama?"

Shizuka turned to face the boy. Silver hair and violet eyes reflected in her glassy eyes. Ichiru stepped forward towards the female vampire, and she stroked his cheek with a single finger, trailing down to his neck. Ichiru sighed.

"Shizuka-sama, if you need blood then please, take it from me. I don't mind becoming a vampire-"

"For my sake?" Shizuka cut in sharply. Ichiru fell silent, and Shizuka's hand fell back to her side. "Ichiru, becoming a vampire is one of the most painful processes, especially for a human. To let me hand you such a curse would make me sad."

Ichiru said nothing. He grasped her hand, and brushed his lips against the smooth skin. "I apologize, Shizuka-sama."

Together they watched the cherry blossoms dance as they picked up wind, twirling under the moonlit stage. Shizuka felt a stir in the wind, and she sensed the faint smell of blood. Her eyes brimmed crimson. _Kakyoku no Tsukiko _(Melody of the Moon Child) _has returned. _Shizuka smiled. _Kuroki Tsukiko..._

[Cross Academy]

"Tsukiko...sama...that...tickles!"

A tinkling sound of bells escaped her lips as Tsukiko laughed, pinching the cheeks of a pouting Aido. Kain and Ruka were sitting on a nearby couch, exchanging a few words time to time. Rima and Shiki were at their modelling photo shoots, and Ichijou was sitting opposite Tsukiko and Aido, polishing his katana. Ruka looked behind Kain, who turned to see what she was looking at. Aido blinked back at her, his cheeks pinched and stretched wide.

"Monkey-face," Ruka muttered quietly at him, hiding her snigger. Aido's ears prickled up and looked at Tsukiko with puppy dog eyes. The white-haired vampire gave him one more pinch in the cheek ("ow!" – Aido) before slipping off the couch. It was about time to take another blood tablet; she had taken one earlier but after her encounter with Zero, she had gotten thirsty again. Bidding farewell to the other vampires in the lounge, Tsukiko headed for her room. As she climbed up the stairs, a very familiar presence awaited her there, and she had become quite used their meetings.

"Tsukiko," Kaname said, shutting the book he had in his hands.

At the sound of her name, Tsukiko turned her head, a display of white hair flicker about her face. She could feel the intensity of Kaname's stare on her neck, his face expressionless. For a while the two Purebloods just stood there, eyes boring into each others, before Kaname reached out to brush the hair that covered her neck, where two pink holes blemished her alabaster skin. Zero's scent, although almost indistinguishable, still clung to her neck.

Suddenly the windows burst into millions of pieces, raining the corridor with splintered glass. The thought of Zero drinking from Tsukiko made the beast in Kaname's chest roar with fury. Tsukiko stood unfazed, still firmly holding Kaname's gaze.

"Tsukiko, you are a Pureblood," Kaname said; his voice was calm but Tsukiko could tell that he was furious. "You shouldn't give out blood to others casually. Your blood is precious; it holds special powers that other vampires desire."

"Kaname, he was in pain from thirst and he's a level D vampire," Tsukiko retorted. "I chose to help him out of my own accord. I believe I had done what's right to help that Zero boy."

She paused for a second, bringing her hand to her chest. "Zero-kun has been bitten by _our _kind, Kaname. As an individual biting a human may be beyond our mind, but as a Pureblood that is what we are capable of doing. I like to believe that what wrongs that had been done to that Zero kid, then it is up to us to make it right, or at least, alleviate his pain."

Tsukiko brushed past him as Kaname considered her words carefully. _But Zero has Yuki, _he added silently. The thought of losing Tsukiko to some other vampire made his heart ache painfully.

[Kurenai Mansion]

The ancient doors of the Kurenai Mansion creaked open as Shizuka walked through the great hall, her white hair rippling behind her. Every maid and servant bowed to her as she walked past, but Shizuka ignored them as if they were never there. A small delicate figure descended down the stairs, awaiting her as Shizuka glided towards her.

"Greetings Shizuka-sama," Maria Kurenai bowed, but Shizuka stopped her before she could do so.

"Maria, you don't need to bow to me. The Hiou's and the Kurenai's may have been distant, but that doesn't change that we are related," Shizuka said, gently holding the girl's arm. "Also, isn't it bad for your health?"

Maria smiled at her. "My parents are away at the moment, so-"

"Hush," Shizuka placed a subtle finger to the little vampire's lips. "I'm here today to see you. In fact, a request for you."

"A request? Me?"

Shizuka nodded.

"I come here with a request to borrow your body," Shizuka said gently, cupping Maria's face in her hands. Hesitation and curiosity flashed through the younger girl's eyes as she tilted her head to the side questioningly. "I have my reasons that are far too complicated to explain right now. I understand that your body is fragile, but in exchange I'll give you my blood if that will help cure your illness."

Maria's eyes widened. Shizuka let the smaller vampire pull her down into a gentle embrace.

"Please," Maria said, "use it. I am happy to have Shizuka-sama as a relative, and it is an honour to serve you. I hope my body will serve its purpose."

Shizuka smiled. "Don't worry, Maria," she said, stroking Maria's light lavender hair. "I won't allow anyone to hurt your body."

A bright spark of white light erupted through Shizuka's body. For a moment the dark mansion glowed white, before swallowing the little vampire. Fading, the light encircled Maria, in her arms the body of Shizuka.

_Thank you Maria, _Shizuka's voice said in Maria's mind. Maria straightened up.

"Ichiru, please take care of my body. We're heading for Cross Academy."

"As you wish, Shizuka-sama."

Within a few days journey Shusuke entered the school borders of Cross Academy. Instantly the air was filled with alarm, and he cursed under his breath. _This is going to be harder than I thought, _he said through clenched teeth.

[Shiki's Mansion]

_Few days ago..._

_Rido paced around the dark room, his blue and red eyes glowing in the shadows. He was waiting for Shusuke to return from his hunt, since Rido had promised him for a proper feed._

_When the door opened behind him, Rido turned around. Amber eyes glowed brightly, Shusuke's clothes were stained with blood as were his hands and mouth. _

"_You are to go to Cross Academy and retrieve the target. Use any method, as long as she comes back here alive." He instructed. The command was crystal clear, and Shusuke left immediately. He could feel the hunger clutch his gut despite his hunt just now, and he smirked inwardly to himself._

Shusuke shrugged away the memory. Like a silent spectre, Shusuke lurked into the darkness, concealed by the shadows of night.


	10. Gathering Enemies

**Reviews from the last chapter are muchly appreciated! And wooohoo! My exams have just ended today ^^ **

**Chapter XI**

Gathering Enemies

[Moon Dorms]

The Moon Dorms turned their noses sharply. The air was tainted with an unfamiliar smell. Aido stirred restlessly along with the rest of his friends. Tsukiko gasped and looked up from her desk as she recognised the familiar presence that lurked about the academy. She could sense him all too well; after all it wasn't very long ago that she had bitten him out of bloodlust. Tsukiko cringed. She could still taste the bitter-sweetness at the tip of her tongue.

But one thing was for sure. He had come...and she was certain that he was after her. Uneasiness clawed at her gut, yet deep down she couldn't help but feel relieved. Should she be happy? Or should she be worried?

"Oi Kuroki! You're slacking off again!" Yagari barked at her. Snapping her out of her reverie, Tsukiko focused again on the hunter that was apparently her teacher and gave him a nasty smile.

"I'm sorry, Yagari-sensei. Please continue."

The man snorted and continued to write on the chalkboard at the front, the chalk clacking loudly at every letter. But Tsukiko turned her attention back to the new presence lingering in the borders of the school. The rest of the vampires could no longer sense him, but Tsukiko had the ability of sensing a hidden presence, as well as completely hiding her own.

Tsukiko threw herself towards the nearest window, shattering it as she forced herself through the splintered shards of glass ("Blast it, now we need to repair another window" – Yagari.) As she plummeted down the air whipped around her her hair, jacket and clothes, making them flap like birds.

Tsukiko landed gracefully on her two legs, her silvery-white hair fanning out behind her. Looking back up at the broken window she saw Kaname. The dark-haired vampire wore an expressionless mask, but Tsukiko can read him like a book. She could tell from the way his eyes fixed on her that he was afraid of something...or concerned.

"Aido," Kaname called. Aido flinched when he heard him call his name.

"Wh-what is it, Kaname-sama?"

"Go after her. Make sure you bring her back unharmed."

Tsukiko had stopped in the middle of the forest. Although the scent is weak, it was at its strongest here. _He's somewhere around here._

"Yo. Did you miss me, Tsu – ki – ko – cha~n?"

Tsukiko whipped around, her silvery hair flying as she swung her body around to confront the owner of the voice. Amber eyes loomed from the depths of darkness. As he stepped out into the dim light of the moon, Tsukiko led out a silent gasp.

It was as if an artist had enhanced his features; his face was domed with subtle grace, his eyes adapted the sharpness of a vampire. His aura radiated with so much anger and hate, yet there were small hints of sadness, and a feeling Tsukiko had never felt before. _Was it love? Affection? _She didn't know. It was a familiar feeling, but this wasn't the time for that.

"It's been a long time, Shusuke-san."

There was a stare battle, a war between childhood friends. Amber eyes and blue eyes, unblinkingly locked into each other.

_Kaname-sama is scary... _

Aidou trudged through the thick forest. _Tsukiko-sama, where did you run off to?_

Turning his nose upwards, he inhaled sharply, trying to distinguish her lavender scent. _No good, she's completely hidden her presence. _Biting his lower-lip, Aido walked on further. His instincts were telling him to head deeper into the forest, and he followed them obliviously. It was probably the fact that Tsukiko had drank from him before, and his insides was able to detect the traces of his own blood.

[Outside Moon Dorms]

"My, Tsukiko. You've grown quite a bit, and more beautiful," Shusuke took a step towards the stunning girl before him. Tsukiko bristled at the comment but stood her ground, after all, _what can a Level D vampire do to me?_

"Is that a compliment, Shusuke-san?" Tsukiko said, her sapphire eyes glittering with humour, "I'm sorry, but I don't care less about compliments. I get them too much all the time."

Shusuke laughed hysterically. "Is that so?" In one leap he was right in front of her and leaned in. They were almost nose-to-nose, and Tsukiko could see his newly-developed fangs as he smiled. The midnight-haired vampire lowered his head to her neck, and Tsukiko could hear her pulse quicken as he brushed his fangs lightly over her alabaster skin. A throaty growl rumbled in her throat.

"Tch. So cold as ever." Shusuke backed away, flicking his midnight hair away from his eyes. The motion was quick, but Tsukiko thoughtlessly held her breath, entranced by his movements. It was when a rustle behind them made her snap back down to earth.

"Tsukiko-sama!"

Aido appeared from behind the dense trees and bushes, his clothes and hair a mess. Shusuke stared at the blonde vampire as if he was a fascinating creature, before disappearing back into the shadows. Tsukiko's eyes were fixated on the spot where he left, oblivious that Aido was repeatedly calling her name.

"Tsukiko-sama!" A light touch on her shoulder made her flinch with surprise. Aido retreated slightly.

"Um, shouldn't we head back to the dorms?"

Sapphire eyes locked on icy blue ones, forgetting for a second that they were outside, and she nodded. As Aido led the way back to the Moon Dorms Tsukiko casted a backwards glance. There was still no sign of Shusuke.

[Headmaster Cross's Office]

Yuki stood in front of the Headmaster's desk while Zero leaned against the wall towards her right.

"Headmaster, you called for us?" Yuki asked. Zero merely frowned.

"Yes Yuki. There's a new student transferring to the Night Class-" Zero stood up straight "-and I need you to escort her to the Moon Dorms." The Headmaster said. On his left was a girl with grayish-purple hair, and pale lilac eyes. Cross smiled kindly to the girl.

"Please introduce yourself, Maria-san."

The purple haired vampire took a step towards Yuki, giving her a stunning smile.

"My name is Maria Kurenai, but you can call me Maria-chan! Nice to meet you and please take care of me." Extending her small arm, Yuki accepted it, taking the girl's hand in her own. The vampire's hand was cool against her warm hands, and Maria smiled at Yuki. Zero eyed the girl closely, _there's something familiar about this girl._

[Moon Dorms]

Tsukiko walked towards the doors of the Moon Dorms, only to be face-to-face with Yuki. Aido was behind her, and stopped as too saw Yuki. She was accompanied by a new face, grayish-purple hair falling down that small body. Tsukiko had seen her in one of the fragments of Kaname's memories. _Maria Kurenai, a distant relative with Shizuka Hiou. _Slightly frowning, Tsukiko approached the two girls.

"Kombamwa Yuki-chan and Maria-san." (Good evening) Tsukiko said pleasantly, hiding her uneasiness. Maria and Yuki turned around.

"Eh? Tsukiko-senpai, you know Maria-chan?" Yuki's chocolate eyes were round with surprise.

"Not really. But words get around fairly quick in this world, doesn't it?" Tsukiko shot a look at Maria. She felt the girl quiver slightly under her gaze before turning away. Grinning, Tsukiko bid them goodnight and walked off to into the dorms, Aido loyally following her. _Even the Madly Blooming Princess cannot stand before my eyes._

"Hanabusa." Aido tripped in surprise. Turning around to face him, Tsukiko chuckled. "Baka. So clumsy."

Aido pouted, his cheeks flaming red. "I-it's not that! It's just..." he turned away shyly. _What a baby, _Tsukiko thought with a laugh. "It was the first time you said my first name."

"NO FAIR TSUKIKO-SAMA! WHAT ABOUT ME?'

Ichijou's voice could be heard from upstairs (yes, upstairs) and in a split second he was in front of them (yes, from upstairs), panting heavily.

(Tsukiko: woah -speechless-)

(author: -pats Tsukiko's back-)

"Tsukiko-sama~!" Ichijou whined. He reminded her of a puppy begging to be fed. Tsukiko gave him a happy smile. "Yes, Ichijou?" (Ichijou: TT)

"I'm only joking Takuma." Instantly those green eyes brightened. "I have to go now. I have matters to attend to."

Tsukiko hugged the blonde vampires, pulling them down towards her.

"Good night, Hanabusa, Takuma." She turned to walk down the corridor, her hair swishing behind her as she went.

[Kaname's Office]

Kaname walked into his room, his arms full of papers and books.

"Do you get a new book each day?"

Kaname looked up at his life-mate (yes, whether she likes it or not) lying on his bed. Tsukiko lay on her side hugging his pillow, her eyes wide open.

"Yes, I do." Putting down everything on his desk, Kaname went and sat beside her. With the pillow still in her arms she sat up.

"I need to take a blood tablet." Tsukiko swung her legs onto the side of the bed, only to be stopped by Kaname. He pulled down his collar.

"Did you not tell Kiryuu _"only drink when offered"_? In that case, I'm offering you my blood Tsukiko."

Tsukiko was amused. "I'm impressed Kuran. If so then-" She inched her lips closer to his neck, "-I will take it."

Tsukiko licked the side of his neck, and nipped it playfully. She could hear his pulse quicken as he was preparing himself for the bite.

"Just joking."

Tsukiko straightened up, smiling devilishly at Kaname. "You thought I would really bite, didn't you?"

Getting up on her feet, Tsukiko walked over to Kaname's desk, opening the little metal box to get a tablet. It fizzled and dissolved as the water turned a translucent red, and she drained it in a minute. Kaname watched her.

"You didn't come here to just take a tablet, did you?"

Placing the glass back onto the table, Tsukiko licked her lips. "No, but I think you already know about what I was going to tell you."

She silently exited the room. _She's mad then she's playing around with you. What an unpredictable vampire._

**~End of Chapter Eleven~**

25th of December ! Merry Xmas everyone! And I hope you've enjoyed this and the previous chapter. I'm not one to wait for reviews so I upload my stories while I have time. Thankyou to those who have read the story so far, it is much appreciated.

I might be heading to Melbourne next week to visit my very sick uncle (he has cancer) who is spending Christmas time alone (he's going through breakup with his wife). It's a pretty bad situation for him. So I want to get as much as the story finished.

**EDIT 18/05/10 **

**Sorry for the delay! I didn't really bother changing anything in this chapter except for some of the wording and grammar. Other than that, it's the same as the old one. Now I really need to get some sleep! Please review 3 cookies to you all**


	11. Sly Shizuka

**22/04/2010**

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter(s) and rooting me on! Cookies to you all 3**

**Chapter XII**

Sly Shizuka

[Yagari-sensei's classroom]

Tsukiko sat beside Rima, as usual with her head resting on her palm and eyes only half open. She could hear Shiki's soft breathing as he slept two seats away from her, his silver eyes closed tight.

_Tch, so boring. _Tsukiko groaned inwardly to herself. She glanced over to the spot where Shiki sat; his head buried in his arms. _Why does Shiki never get caught for sleeping in class, but I always get in trouble? _She crossed her arms grumpily at her chest, glaring at Shiki. _Cheater! _Suddenly the blinds went up, letting the light filter into the dark classroom. Tsukik cringed as the light blinded her eyes momentarily.

"Good morning everyone~!"

Tsukiko snapped out of her daze as a familiar sing-song voice interrupted the silence. Every vampire in the classroom turned towards the voice, bewildered to the sudden burst of sun that intruded the classroom. Shiki jolted up from his sleep, covering his eyes with the back of his hand. Maria was hanging upside-down on a tree outside the window, a wide grin plastered on her pale face at everyone's astonished faces.

In a split second she swung into the classroom, pulling back down the blinds as she went. Instantly the light died out, leaving the classroom dark and cool as it was before. Landing gently on two velvet feet, Maria straightened up, brushing the purple-grey hair away from her face.

"I'm your new fellow student, Kurenai Maria desu~! Nice to meet you and please take care of me!"

Yagari stopped in mid-sentence and turned around at the interruption. "Oi Kurenai, it's much preferable if you enter using the doors with everyone else, and not the window."

"Yessir~!"

"And this is going t be your self-study period. I have a report to finish about you lot to the Hunters' bout how good you've been blah blah blah. You get the jist."

The Night Class resumed to...whatever they were doing. Maria casually took her seat next to Kaname. Instantly the atmosphere of the classroom grew heavy, and the other vampires shot looks of disdain at Maria's direction. Maria could feel herself smirk to herself at their discomfort. Tsukiko ignored her presence as if she weren't there, receiving a hostile look from the purple-grey haired vampire. Instead she slumped over the desk and rested her head in her arms, her eyelids growing heavy...

_Some time later..._

'_Tsukiko-sama?' _

_**Mmm five more minutes! **_Tsukiko snuggled into her arms.

"Tsukiko-sama! Wake up!"

_**Ehhh just a little bit more!**_

"Ano...Tsukiko-sama, class is already over."

_It is? _Tsukiko's eyes fluttered open"Ah...I didn't notice." She stretched her sleepy limbs, and stifled a yawn behind her hand; hiding her fangs from view. "And drop the 'sama' Takuma, its irritating."

"Umm, yes, Tsukiko-sa -" Tsukiko gave Ichijou a look "- I mean Tsukiko." Tsukiko smiled at him, causing his cheeks to turn slightly pink. _Idiot, _Tsukiko looked at the departing vampires. Scanning though the sea of white, she couldn't catch a glimpse of that grayish-purple hair. _Shizuka that sly fox, _Tsukiko sighed, and disappeared silently.

[Day Class]

Yuki sat beside the window of her classroom with Yori beside her. Zero sat on the row behind her, his purple eyes constantly gazing at her, something that Yuki had got used to ages ago.

A pale purple-grey glint outside the window caught the corner of Yuki's eye. Instantly she gasped. _What is Maria-san doing outside? _

"Sensei excuse me from class!"

Her teacher didn't get the chance to reply when Yuki was already outside the school building, running towards Maria.

"Maria-san!"

_Oh great. _Maria turned around to face the brunette prefect, flashing her a sugar-sweet smile that didn't quite match her eyes.

"Yuki-chan."

Yuki ran up to the female vampire standing under the shade of the tree.

"Maria-san! I thought you knew that you weren't supposed to leave the Night Classrooms until you're dismissed." Yuki said through ragged pants, bending over slightly to catch her breath.

"Ah, but I don't seem to get along with the other vampires," Maria gave a long, fake sigh which Yuki mistook for a real one. "They look at me as if I'm an annoying puppy in the classroom."

"That's not true!" Yuki exclaimed.

_Oh, what a sweet little child, standing up for poor innocent little me. _Maria found it amusing as humor danced in her eyes. What was it about this girl that could stand beside us vampires, even when half of her is locked away? Was it her devotion to Kaname? _Well too bad the king has chosen his queen over the princess._

"Maria-san, I'm sure that you'll be fine. I'm sure all the vampires are nice" _-that's what you think, little girl - _"and they'll warm up to you eventually."

"Oh really? That's what you think Yuki."

Maria and Yuki turned around to face the new arrival (yea vampires like to sneak behind people's backs). Tsukiko stood behind them, holding Rima's umbrella to shield herself from the merciless sun. Her sapphire eyes were cold, almost a hard grey colour as she glared at the other vampire.

Yuki looked taken aback. "Wha-what do you mean, Tsukiko-senpai?"

"Heh, looks like the queen has arrived."

"Is the puppeteer here to collect her toy?" Tsukiko asked Maria, forgetting about Yuki's presence.

"Ara, you mean that Kiryuu boy?" Maria said in her sing-song voice. "Hm that and another reason. A certain someone is to marry the great Kuran Kaname, right? I wonder which will it be..."

"Eh!" Yuki looked shocked. Maria gave a quick glance at Tsukiko, then Yuki, then back at Tsukiko. _Kaname-senpai is getting married? _Yuki felt her heart drop like lead. Tsukiko ignored the last comment. She turned around to leave.

"Shizuka...if you lay a finger on Zero-kun, I'll make sure you won't have any fingers left to touch him with." Tsukiko walked back to the Moon Dorms, giving a backwards glance at Maria that said _you're-meant-to-come-back-with-me._

"Yuki-chan, I'm going to go first before I get scolded." Maria followed the white-haired vampire.

[Sun Dorms]

_So Kaname-senpai is getting married, huh? _Yuki thought as she made her way back to her room. _And who is Shizuka? And Kiryuu...what did Zero have to do with this?_

"Yuki, what did those vampires want?" Zero's deep voice penetrated her thoughts. Yuki jumped with surprise.

"Eh? Ah...nothing much." Yuki looked up at her childhood friend. "Neh Zero, does the name 'Shizuka' ring a -"

_*wham_

Zero punched the wall at the name, causing Yuki to jump again. Zero's cold eyes were ablaze with hatred, the wall indented with a large hole.

_Eh?_ "Shizuka? Yeah, it does." Zero leaned against the wall. Yuki cocked her head to her left, her look questioning. "It's the reason why I'm here now."

Yuki gasped, and a memory of four years ago flashed through her mind.

"_Yuuki, this boy's name is Kiryuu Zero. He'll be living with us from now on." Cross had said to her. Yuki could still remember his expression; his face was blank, and smears of red smudged his pale face. The only emotion she could see was in his eyes; an ice-cold fury and hatred that burned in those violet orbs. Cross wrapped Zero in a warm blanket. "His family was killed by a vampire."_

From that day on Yuki never forgot the way his face wore a blank mask, the only part of him showing any emotion at all were his eyes, and the occasion snarl. Come to think of it, Zero is looking more and more like a vampire everyday...

**End of Chapter 12**

**This was a little delayed I know, and I'm sorry! –gets down on knees-**

**I've pretty much kept most of it the same as the old one. Thank you to every single one of youse that alerted, favourite the story and myself, and reviewed. It all means so much to me.**


	12. Valentines Day SPECIAL

I thought I'd add in Valentines Day, since it's fun. Like Cross-san said, _"After all, all my little vampires are just __**TOO**_ (yes, capital, underlined, bold AND italics) adorable_! I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans!"_

Tsukiko: "keeping us from out devoted fans, cruel?" -rolls eyes-

**Edit 5/06/10**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this came out later than I thought. I got lazy, and I had assignments to do blahblah...i'm sure you don't want to hear it. **

**Haha I found this chapter whilst scrolling down the backup copy I downloaded. It just gave me fits and giggles. More of a filler and think of it as a comic relief. Happy BE-LATED (yes...very late) Valentines day! XP**

**I only added small bits so please don't be disappointed with me =(**

**Chapter XIII**

Valentines Day

[Moon Dorms]

Tsukiko woke up that morning with a foul mood – a very foul mood. She clutched her aching head, the Day Class fangirls screaming "Kya! Kya! Kya!" at the top of their lungs this early in the morning is something Tsukiko will NOT tolerate. _I'm gonna kill someone, _she growled angrily through her bared fangs.

-Meanwhile Kain and Aido shiver as they felt _a certain Pureblood's _killer aura from their room.-

"It's Valentines Day after all. They should be excited." Ever-so-happy Ichijou sang, leaning casually on the couch Tsukiko had been sitting on. _Stupid Saint Valentines can go to hell, _she thought bitterly, hugging a pillow. She raised the glass of blood-imitation to her lips to take a sip, only for the cup to explode, the fragments of class shattering and the contents to spill in all directions. Ichijou stepped back from the sopping wet, mad with rage Tsukiko.

"Ano, aren't you over-reacting a bit Tsu...ki...ko...sama...?" he added, his voice trailed off as Tsukiko towered above him. A vein throbbed in her temple.

"Takuma," -eye twitches- "the Day Class being excited is perfectly normal. But the fact that these are high quality **soundproof **walls**, **don't you think that _they're _the ones over-reacting! And its so early in the morning..." she said, her voice strained to remain calm. Ichijou thought she had a point, after all, the sun had barely risen yet. But he noticed something else was different as well.

"Tsukiko," Ichijou said. The female looked at him in response. "You seem different, somehow."

Tsukiko blinked, and cocked her head to one side.

"You seem more lively, and instead of hiding your emotions you're..._expressing_ it." He said it as though it was a strange thing. Well, it was, this is _Tsukiko _we're talking about after all. She smiled, leaning back on the sofa she's been sitting on to look at him in the eyes.

"Feels good, once in a while."

Ichijou smiled. He liked this side of her more, since this was the first time he saw her smile without straining herself, and no, smirking doesn't count as smiling either. Ichijou rested his chin on his palm. "So, planning to give anyone chocolates or receiving?"

Tsukiko threw the pillow at him. "It's all your and the other's fault for being so breathlessly beautiful that I can't sleep. And no, I don't plan on even celebrating this day." (Ichijou: -arrow through the heart- "beautiful is a bad thing!")

"Tch no fun. I wonder if Shiki's gonna-"

"No," Tsukiko and a voice behind her said flatly in unison. Shiki walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas, covering his mouth as he yawned. They heard him mutter "so noisy," as he descended, dragging himself to the sofa opposite Tsukiko.

Tsukiko smiled. "He has Rima to take care of from the fanboys. I overhead they were planning to kidnap her and-" _trails off to inappropriate detail._

"Who?" Shiki barked sharply through mid-yawn. Ichijou and Tsukiko suppressed a laugh. _He honestly believed us! _(Ichijou and Tsukiko mental high-5).

"Good morning, everyone." Kaname's pleasant voice drifted out of no where. Tsukiko, Shiki and Ichijou faced him, and Kaname looked at Tsukiko peculiarly. "Tsukiko, you're a mess."

Ichijou started laughing. Tsukiko's clothes were stained with the blood tablet water that had burst earlier on her. She looked down at Night Class uniform.

"Honestly Kaname, I have no idea who's idea it was to pick out a white uniform. We all know that red stains white." Tsukiko sighed as got up from the couch and glided gracefully to her room. The three males gazed after her until she went out of sight.

[The place where Tsukiko dreaded...]

Tsukiko watched Yuki push back the fangirls in vain, Zero no where to be seen. _Poor Yuki, _Tsukiko sympathized.

"KYAAA~! IDOL-SENPAI~! ACCEPT MY LOVE!"

"Kaname-senpai!" another squealed.

"Shut up already," Tsukiko sighed under her breath, politely covering her mouth as she stifled a yawn. Aido and Ichijou just smiled when she said that. A tug at the hem of her shirt made her whip around, her hair whipping arounding her angelic face. One of the Day Class boys were shyly looking at her, a pretty box tied with a white ribbon at the front.

"Ano, Tsukiko-senpai...here!" He bowed, hiding his embarrased face as he offered Tsukiko the box. Sweat drops. Kaname glared at the boy, causing the poor thing to shiver.

"H-hai...arigato..." Tsukiko said hesitantly, not knowing how to react in a situation like this. Unfortunately the boys behind him were seeing how he went, and after he successfully giving the bishoujo (beautiful young girl), it seemed to encourage the others to take the brave attempt.

"TSUKIKO-SENPAI~!"

"Please accept my gift!"

"My love for you is true!"

_Iiee! _Tsukiko screamed silently as she was buried underneath a mountain of gifts and chocolates, the Day Class boys screaming words of love. (Aido and Kain sweat drops, Kaname simply glares). From the corner of her eye she saw Maria slip from the crowd into the trees, pulling Yuki along with her. _Damn that troublesome Shizuka._

[The forest beside School]

"Ano, Maria-san -" Yuki started.

"Yuki, shut up and listen to me." Maria said coldly, cutting in. Yuki cringed at the bitterness in her tone. Then she remembered. _"Shizuka...if you lay a finger on that Kiryuu boy I'm sure you won't have any fingers left to touch him with" _Tsukiko's voice echoed in her mind, followed by Zero's deep growl,_ " It's the reason why I'm here now."_

_Tsukiko-senpai had called Maria-san "Shizuka," _Yuki was confused. "W-wait! Mari-"

"I'm not Kurenai Maria." The lilac-eyed vampire's gaze pierced through Yuki. She found herself unable to move, no, her body was refusing to move. Yuki inclined her head, her brunette hair falling over her eyes.

"Then, you must be Shizuka-san...right?" Yuki's voice trembled. The vampire before her was the one that had massacred Zero's entire family, and she was sure that this vampire won't hesitate to kill her either.

"Ara, you're so smart Yuki-chan, bringing the pieces together." Maria said in her sweet sing-song voice, though her eyes were stone-cold. "Yuki-chan is a friend of Zero-kun, yes?" Yuki nodded. Maria's eyes narrowed. "Friends always protect friends, no?"

"Shizuka-san! Please, don't hurt Zero! I will..." Yuki cried, her bright crimson eyes wide.

"You will what, Yuki? Oh, never mind about that. If you want to help that Kiryuu boy from turning into Level E-"

"L-level E?"

"They come after Level D vampires, the Ex-human vampires." Tsukiko came out from behind the trees, her cold sapphire eyes flashing dangerously. "Their sanity would slowly erode over time, until they reach the end of their limits, thus turning into a Level E vampire."

Yuki's scarlet eyes widened, her gaze from darting Tsukiko to Maria.

"They have an uncontrollable craving for blood, and will attack any human recklessly." She looked at Maria. "Isn't that right, Shizuka?"

"Z-Zero...is a vampire?" Yuki said, stunned.

"He was a human, who was turned into a vampire. Only Purebloods can turn mortals into one of our kinds."

"P-Pureblood?"

Tsukiko sighed. Stepping in between the two girls with precaution, Tsukiko explained the Vampire's society to the clueless prefect.

"Listen Yuki, and don't interrupt. Think of this like a pyramid. Those at the top are the Level A's called "Purebloods," and they hold the most powerful authority above all vampires. For example, like how everyone in the Night Class respects Kaname." Tsukiko chuckled. ""Nobles," like Hanabusa and Takuma, are one rank lower than Purebloods. Although they don't stand as high as Purebloods, they still hold a fair amount of power. The C Class are common, normal vampires. The D Level however, are humans like Zero, who were bitten and turned into a vampire by a Pureblood."

Yuki just stood there, listening. "And the ex-humans, the Level D eventually turn into a Level E?"

Tsukiko nodded. Yuki looked at her hands. _Oh no, Zero..._

"Kaname, like Shizuka and I, are Purebloods. Shizuka however," Tsukiko cast a glance at Maria, "Is not in her real body. You're using your relative, Kurenai-san's body, correct?"

Maria ignored the question directed at her, and looked passed Tsukiko at Yuki. "Yuki-chan, if you want to protect that boy, then meet me night after tomorrow at the fountain. We'll discuss matters then."

She walked away towards where the Night Class were having lessons. When Tsukiko turned to leave, Yuki grabbed her hand.

"Um, excuse me Tsukiko-senpai."

"Yes, Yuki?" Tsukiko faced the small girl. Yuki pointed to the huge pile of gifts. "You forgot that."

"I don't want it!" Tsukiko's eyes softened as Yuki smiled at her.

"You can't do that! The boys had to pluck up courage to give it to you! Accept them gratefully. Senpai is after all a very beautiful vampire."

_It's all you and the other's fault to be breathlessly beautiful _Tsukiko remembered what she said to Takuma a while ago_. I'm exactly the same, _Tsukiko sighed, dragging the wheelbarrow (how did that get there?) of presents. _I know, I'll give them all to Aido._

**~End of Chapter Thirteen~**

Aido: "Sugoi! All for me!"

Tsukiko: "No, share them with Takuma and Kain."

Ichijou: "Ooh~! Presents from Tsukiko-chan!"

Rima: "Presents from the Day Class boys to Tsukiko to you."

Ichijou: "So...secondhand presents? Good enough."

Kain: "hn.

Author: hehehe...well, thankyou for reading! Hope you enjoyed this Valentines Special :]


	13. Devastating

I'llXBeXUrXEnigma2010 glad you enjoyed that chapter. Hmm it was pretty random, wasn't it?

**Note; **did I mention "Tsukiko" means "Moon Child" ?

**I'm so so so sorry that this came out a week late; I am currently in Melbourne (which is a different city in Australia, which is a state away from Sydney) This might not be as good as it should because this laptop apparently does not have Microsoft Word (it's my uncle's). I'm spending time here with my uncle who has cancer, and sadly won't be able to make the few months. Prayers to him. **

**Oh and I have started another fanfic, _Hate is the First Sign of Love. _It's a Shiki x Rima fanfic so be sure to check it out on my profile. You all know they're my favourite couple =^-^=**

**Chapter XIV**

Devastating

[Shiki's Mansion; the Hidden Chamber]

"Heh, so even your ex-fiancée will be joining us on the battlefield."

The servants didn't stir. Rido-sama was talking to himself...again. His eye returned to its blueish hue after the vision of three girls faded. _The Moon Child, the Kuran Princess and the Madly Blooming Princess. _"Which do you prefer, Rido? They all look very _enticing._"

Laughing like an evil maniac Rido's eyes turned the colour of blood-red. _I''ll be on my way then. _His blue eye gleamed white as an image of an amber-eyed vampire crossed his mind. _Yes, Shusuke-kun will assist me, no doubt if he wants his prize. There are three on the menu for my dinner._

[The Fountain]

"_If you want to protect that boy, then meet me night after tomorrow at the fountain. We'll discuss matters then."_

Yuki made her way to the fountain. _Zero must not fall to Level E! _She will not allow it. In front of the fountain Maria sat there, legs crossed. Leaning against the tree on the right was Tsukiko. _No way will I let Shizuka go anywhere with a human unattended, _Tsukiko thought to herself. Yuki felt relieved, with Tsukiko-senpai here she felt safer.

"Shizuka-san," Yuki said firmly, "Tsukiko-senpai." Tsukiko nodded at the girl, her blue eyes softening.

"So you've made up your mind?"

"How can you stop a vampire turning into Level E?" the brunette girl asked. Maria pushed herself up to her feet. The lilac-eyed vampire paced up and down in front of the fountain, Yuki's eyes followed her as she did. Tsukiko didn't move.

"How do you stop a vampire turning into Level E, huh? Let's see..." Maria said in a mocking voice. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, turning her full body to face Yuki. "The blood of a Pureblood will help delay the process, but the blood of the vampire who bit him would stop the process entirely. Let's say, if Zero-kun drinks _my _blood, then he will not turn into a monstrous creature."

Yuki's heart raced. Surely Shizuka-san will let Zero drink her blood? _No, highly unlikely. Vampires have pride, after all, and Purebloods like Tsukiko-senpai and Shizuka-san stand higher than most of them._

Behind them Tsukiko tensed slightly, sensing a new arrival. _That idiot, there are two vampires here._ "Shusuke, I can feel you."

Yuki and Maria turned to look at the new presence that loomed from the tree's shadows. His amber eyes glowed like two lamps, and his midnight hair reflected the moon's eerie light. Maria's eyes narrowed. "Oh? The same kind as Zero."

Shusuke stepped forward. "So to prevent myself from turning into Level E, I must drink the blood of the one who bit me?"

Tsukiko remained silent, her eyes careful not to meet his amber ones. Yuki stared at the three vampires in front of her. _Who is he? I've never seen him in the Night Class before..._

"Hear that? I'll have to drink your blood to save myself, Tsuki-_chan,_" Shusuke said gleefully, his eyes meeting those cerulean ones. Maria smirked. "Oh my, what do we have here? _Kuroki Tsukiko_ bit a human?"

_Eh? Tsukiko-senpai bit a human? _Yuki gasped. She looked at her senpai. Tsukiko's gaze was hard and cold, but Shusuke ignored her fierce demeanour. Yuki couldn't help but notice the way Shusuke stared at her, like a wolf spotting a rabbit. She saw him tensing his muscles, his eyes fixated on her as amber turned to bloody red. Like a cat about to pounce.

"Tsukiko-sen-" Yuki cried.

Shusuke sprang at Tsukiko, his fangs bared. Caught off guard Tsukiko dodged just in time, Shusuke managed to tear hem of her skirt. Maria and Yuki just watched the fight, rooted to the spot. Yuki bit her lip, her wide eyes concerned as she watched her dodge his attacks, jumping off trees and flying in the air.

_Tch, I must've given him some of my strengths when I bit him. _Tsukiko let a huge surge of energy release from her body. The rippling waves sliced through the air towards Shusuke, but he deflected it, causing it to zoom at Maria and Yuki's direction. Maria leapt backwards easily, but Yuki just stood there, petrified as the mass of energy flew towards her. Tsukiko heard herself scream.

"_YUKI!"_

A deafening explosion thundered throughout the whole academy as trees were thrown about a meter back from their roots. Chunks of concrete and rocks flew in all directions. The damage was devastating for only one blast of magic. Maria stood awestruck. Even a normal Pureblood like her couldn't do this much in a single attack. _As expected of the Kuran ancestor, _Maria turned and disappeared from the scene.

[Moon Dorms]

"What was that!"

Kaname felt the faint waves of magic and he immediately recognized who it belonged to. Aido and Ichijou, like the rest of the Night Class, were alarmed at such powerful and dangerous magic that they had just felt.

"What was that...just now," Rima said shakily. Such monstrous strength, and for it to be within the school. Shiki held onto her close. Seiren (one of the few aware of Tsukiko's relationship with Kaname) bristled, muttering, "Kaname-sama." Kaname was already out the door when she said that.

[The Fountain]

Yuki was on the ground, her body was trembling so much that she could hear her breathing shake along with it. She wasn't hurt, however. _Have I died? No, I can still see. _Yuki was confused. Looking around her surroundings, she saw that she was lying in the middle of a hole on the ground. Uprooted trees were thrown across everywhere, and the concrete on the floor had cracked into ragged shards of rock.

Yuki stood up, only to fall back down as a heavy weight on her stomach dragged her back down to the ground. Yuki felt numb as she looked at the figure lying on top of her. Tsukiko was lying on her, limp and lifeless. _Tsukiko-senpai...must've took the hit for me._

"Tsukiko...senpai?" She shook the vampire's shoulder. There was no response. Yuki felt hot tears well up in her eyes as her vision blurred. "Tsukiko-senpai!" she screamed.

"Yuki."

Yuki whipped around, Tsukiko still in her arms. Kaname stood before her, his expression unreadable. Stepping forward, he leaned down on one knee and stroked Yuki's dark hair. "Yuki, come with me. I want you to tell me what happened, and we'll both report this to the chairman. Understood?"

Kaname's voice was gentle and kind, and he wiped away Yuki's tears with his hand.

He gathered Tsukiko into his arms, the broken girl's eyes were shut tight. Her clothes were torn and parts of her body was scratched with fresh cuts. A huge, deep gash in her stomach was still bleeding, and the sight made Yuki wince. Yuki nodded, and followed him, looking down at her feet as she walked.

[Headmaster's Office]

Kaname had laid Tsukiko down on the spare bed in the Headmaster's room, most of the minor wounds already healing, though the deep slash was taking a longer time. Closing the door behind him, Yuki and the Headmaster got up to their feet.

"How is she?" Cross asked, all signs of playfulness wiped from his body.

"She's healing slowly and she's in pain. But at least she'll be fine on her own." Kaname replied. He sat down on the couch opposite Yuki. "Yuki, can you tell us what-" Kaname was interrupted as the door of the office was wrenched from its frame. Zero stood there, his eyes scanning the room until his eyes fell on Yuki.

"Yuki!" He ran towards the girl, pulling her into his arms. Kaname and Cross just watched him quietly. Zero glared at the pair of them. "What happened?"

"Yuki's telling us now. Please don't interrupt her Zero." Kaname said politely. Zero simple uttered an audible "hmpf" before plopping down next to Yuki.

After Yuki told them what happened that night the three of them listened. "There was another vampire, and he was a human that Tsukiko-senpai bit." Cross sat up straight in his chair, Kaname's eyes narrowed and Zero frowned, giving them the _see-what-you-dirty-creatures-do _look. "He attacked Tsukiko-senpai and she dodged. She sent this wave of air but he – Shusuke I think his name was – deflected it into my direction. Tsukiko-senpai took the hit for me."

Cross sighed. "At least you didn't die Yuki. Tsukiko-san got hit, yes, but at least both of you are alive. When she gets better you must thank her."

"Yes, Chairman. I was planning to." (Cross: it's "father" -pouts-)

Kaname brushed a hand through his dark brunette hair. "Zero, take Yuki back with you to the dorm. I suggest we all get some rest and leave Tsukiko to her peace." With a sweep of his coat Kaname disappeared, and Cross sighed. He looked at the prefects with tired eyes.

"I think Kaname-kun is right. Rest will do us all good."

[Zero's Room]

"Idiot! Why didn't you tell me to come with you!" Zero said to Yuki after pulling her into his room. Yuki was still quiet after the incident, and averted her eyes from Zero's.

"Look at me Yuki! I'm still talking to you." Zero grabbed the girl's shoulders, tilting her chin up to face him. He was taken aback, for hot tears streamed down her face. _Don't cry. Please don't let me cry in front of Zero. _Yuki cursed herself. _I really am an idiot. _Zero sighed.

"Why did you go out there in the first place?" his voice softening.

"She said _-hic-_ said that if I _-hic-_ do as she says then she'll_ -hic-_ prevent you from falling into a Level E." Yuki said through hiccups and sobs. Zero just stared at her, watching her cry before him, watching her cry _for _him. _So she knows what I've become._

"Ok, Yuki. Stop crying," He brushed the tears with his finger. Yuki wiped them on her sleeve, still sniffing slightly. Zero pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around the small girl. _All this for my sake, _Zero said to himself. He pulled the girl tighter against his chest. Yuki sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_I'll do anything to help Zero, _she vowed silently, _because I am Zero's ally._

**~End of Chapter Fourteen~**

A fight scene, didn't go too well, did it?

x ChainedHs2rt


	14. Cure for the Wound

**Have you waited long?**

**Sorry, I just needed a break from Kaname (this story is more romance/action than romantic/comedy). Have you checked out my Rima and Shiki fanfic yet? No? I'm telling you...it's good! I'm really proud of it. Now if you love me go and click on my profile and read it. Remember to review!**

**And here's the long awaited chapter for Sonata of Vampires. Of course I feel guilty for leaving you Kaname and Tsukiko fans. Hey! What are you doing with those guns? Put them away! -runs-**

**Chapter XV**

**Cure for the Wound**

[Headmaster's Spare Room]

_Urgh._

_Where am I?_

…

Tsukiko groaned in pain, the wound on her stomach hadn't fully healed yet. Her clothes were torn, exposing most of her waist and up. A thin film of skin knitted together to keep the blood from flowing out the huge gash that ran down the length of her stomach, though one wrong move and the fragile layer could break.

"Tsukiko-sama, you mustn't move too much or your wound will reopen." Seiren's voice punctured the silence.

_Seiren? What is she doing here? What am I doing here?_

Her head throbbed painfully. Tsukiko tried to remember what happened last night. _My magic...Yuki! Arghh! _She sat up, alarmed, only to twist her face in agony as she clutched her stomach. _What happened to Yuki? Did she, no...did I...?_

"Tsukiko-sama, your wound -"

Tsukiko looked down to where her hand held her stomach. The skin had split open, and the blood spewed from the wound and onto her hand and sheets.

_*Knock *knock_

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Kaname, Ichijou, Kain and Aido. Ruka stood at the door and Shiki and Rima were no where to be seen. _Most likely at their photoshoots._

"Tsukiko!" Aido cried in relief. Tsukiko wanted to smile. She wanted to wipe off everyone's worried face and see them smile. But in her weak state, all she did was hide her pain.

"Tsukiko, the wound reopened," Kaname said. Tsukiko quickly attempted to hide the gash with her hand, but it was too late. At the sight of it made Aido and Ichijou flinch, the room filling up with Tsukiko's strong smell of blood made everyone restless. Kaname stepped forward.

"Everyone, please excuse us for a while," he said. Aido looked reluctant to leave, but like the others left the room obediently, shutting the door behind him. Tsukiko laid back on her bed.

Kaname waited until all the voices were gone when he turned back to Tsukiko. "Aido was so keen to see you he wouldn't stop pestering me for a visit." He sat beside her. "We've all been worried about you."

Lowering his head to her stomach he licked the gash, sealing the injury just like how Tsukiko did for his cheek, only the cut wasn't as big or as deep. Tsukiko squirmed uncomfortably as she felt his hot tongue trailed against her skin.

"It tickles."

Kaname licked his lips, his eyes glowing red. "It'll take a while for it to heal internally." Kaname sat at the foot of the bed. Tsukiko side-glanced at the male Pureblood. She wasn't stupid; she could read between the lines of what he was offering. His blood.

"Do you want me to drink from you that badly Kaname?" she have an a quizzical look, her tone dripped with genuine curiosity. Kaname leaned in closer to her, his face only a breath away from hers. Tsukiko didn't waver, but instead her magnificent sapphire eyes bore into his own crimson ones, holding his gaze.

"Yes." The single word rolled off his tongue easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His honest, yet plain answer caught Tsukiko off-guard; she had expected a metaphorical or a long complicated answer.

"Why?"

"Do you really need to ask, Tsukiko?" Kaname's voice came out as a whisper. Behind the unreadable expression Tsukiko can feel all the hurt, the pain he had been through. The pain of losing a loved one. The pain of being a Pureblood. The pain of spending years and years alone, watching the ones he really loved forget who they are; forget who he was. His sadness almost made Tsukiko's heart throb. Almost. But not quite.

"No, but I want you tell me," was her reply. Their mouths were so close, if not touching, and Kaname brushed his lips against her rosy ones.

"Because I love you."

The second the words escaped his mouth Kaname pressed his lips against hers. Tsukiko felt everything from that single kiss. It was short, and sweet, but she could taste the pain he suffered. Maybe, for once, it would be good for both of them if she granted Kaname's wish. Tsukiko broke the kiss, much to Kaname's disappoinment, but his pulse quickened when she lowered her mouth to his neck. She could sense the adrenaline that ran through his veins as she licked his skin, the warm wet muscle moved in circular motions.

Kaname felt the two pin-pricks pierce his skin, and he sighed contentedly. It was one thing to be satisfied by the blood of a loved one, but it was another to satisfy the thirst of a loved one. The rich warm fluid gushed into Tsukiko's mouth, and she savoured the taste. It was nothing like those horrible blood-tablets that they took. His blood was sweet and thick, and his pulse lovely sang out to her.

The effect was instantaneos. She carefully unlatched her fangs as she felt her flesh knit back together. The process was painful; and Tsukiko winced as she felt a nerve twist and take its original position. Kaname stroked her now unlined stomach, the tips of his finger running lightly over her skin. Tsukiko smacked his hand away.

"You really are perverted."

She was silenced as Kaname captured her mouth with his own once again, before he got up. He walked towards the exit before turning around.

"Sleep, Tsukiko. You look exhausted." He left.

Tsukiko sighed, curling up into a ball under her covers. Absently-mindedly she raised her fingers to touch her lips, where Kaname's kiss still lingered. _Idiot, what are you doing? _She shook her head, wiping away Kaname's image from her head. Tsukiko snuggled into her pillow. It wasn't long until the comforting darkness welcomed her.

[The Forest]

Shusuke hid among the trees, wiping the crimson stain that treckled down the corner of his lips. He was living off the blood of wild animals which he hunted. _Disgusting, filthy animals, _he growled as he tossed the body of the rabbit he over his shoulder. A sudden pain sprung from within his body, experiencing the pain of becoming a vampire. _Dammit...I need her blood before I turn into something ugly._

"Ara ara, if it isn't my loyal assistant."

Rido stepped out from the shadows, looking down at the ex-human. Shusuke tilted his chin up to face those mis-matched eyes, his own golden ones flashing with pain. Rido returned his gaze with humor.

"Patience, Shusuke-kun. Soon you will have what you want. All you need to do is to finish a simple task." Crouching down in front of Shusuke he whispered something into his ear. Shusuke smirked.

"_Very good Kuran, very good."_

**~End of Chapter Fifteen~**

Hmm I wonder what Rido's plans are. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

And don't forget to review!

ChainedHs2rt

**Edit 17/07/2010**

**WOW! This chapter used to be chapter 19..but now I cut it back to chapter 15. I changed a whole chunk in this story, because when I re-read this, I realized Kaname is supposed to be more stoic than what I made him to be. So I'm trying to change parts of the story to keep his character, and of course, Tsukiko's.**


	15. Love, is it?

**Hi guys! M break is over, and already this first week of school i have recieved not one..but TWO assessments, both held next week. -sob sob- and more still to come.**

**Chapter XVI**

Love, is it?

[Headmaster's Office]

Yuki and Zero stood side-by-side in front of the Headmaster's desk. Yuki was giving the Headmaster her full report and Zero just stood there, the usual scowl worn on his face.

"Headmaster."

The three turned their heads to see Tsukiko coming out of the room, perfectly healed. Seiren was behind her, though standing more into the shadows of the room. Tsukiko casted her a look, sending her a mental message. Seiren nodded, then with a blink of an eye she disappeared from the room.

"Ah Tsukiko-san. Feeling better now?" Cross asked pleasantly with a smile on his face. Yuki looked at her senpai nervously.

"Senpai, about that-" she began, only to be cut short.

"It's okay Yuki. I was at fault for summoning magic in school grounds, but I doubt my magic will be back for a while." Tsukiko said in a calm voice. Glancing at the prefects, she continued. "May I return to the Moon Dorms alone, or do I need escorts?"

"We are going to escort you, vampire, so to be sure that you don't wander around the school." Zero said coldly. Tsukiko merely shrugged. _Hmpf...what's with that attitude? He should be grateful that I let him take my blood back then. _She bowed to the Headmaster before she exited the room, Zero and Yuki following behind her.

"Ah, Tsukiko-san!"

The white-haired vampire paused in her tracks.

"There's a ball coming up in the next few weeks. Tell Kaname-kun for me to announce to the Moon Dorms."

[Moon Dorms]

Tsukiko pushed open the doors of the Moon Dorms, bidding goodnight to Zero and Yuki.

"Seiren informed me of your return."

_Of course..._Tsukiko looked up and saw no one but Kaname to greet her. _I see, so everyone is outside tonight. _

"I've gotten better," her tone was emotionless. Taking her eyes off him, Tsukiko closed the door behind her. The dorm was dimly lit with candle lights that emanated around them, the flames flickered and casted an eerie glow that formed distorted, haloed rings against the walls.

"I can see that."

Silence dawned on them, but Tsukiko knew that she didn't need listen to Kaname to know what he was thinking, or feeling. It was rather a comforting silence rather than an awkward one. Silence was a wordless conversation where they can just look at the other, and instinctively know what the other wants to say.

Without a word, Tsukiko turned away from her fellow Pureblood, and ascended up the stairs to her room. The moon was full tonight; it sailed upon a cloudy sea that floated lazily. A blue-silver ring rimmed its perfect silver face. It was a perfect night for vampires to be out and bask in its gentle light, but Tsukiko's body begged to differ. Although she was physically healed - the tissues of her internal organs had just finished growing back this morning – her mental state was heavy with thoughts.

Kaname had changed her. She couldn't help but feel comforted when he was close to her, and unable to push him away. She remembered the time when she would snarl and hop on her high horse whenever he lingered in her presence.

She didn't like it. Tsukiko didn't want to admit that Kaname had meant more to her that she thought; her past marriage with him was over, done, finished. Their resurrection should have gave birth to new feelings and memories. But why was it that when he had kissed her the other night, her body tingled with satisfaction? It was nothing like the kiss outside in the thicket of trees, but one that made her heart gasp and sigh with content, as if his lips had belonged with hers. Was it a sensation that the mind had forgot, but the body remembered? She didn't know.

_Do I love him? _Tsukiko was caught off-guard at the question that puntured her thoughts. Did she love him? Of course not. _Lie. _No, it can't be. Maybe she did, once upon a time, but not in this lifetime.

Kaname, too. Juuri and Haruka had given birth to Yuki, his sister and their descendant, and her hand in marriage. She was intruding in an arrangement that was already settled before her awakening. She couldn't love him.

But who was she trying to prove to, others of herself?

* * *

Kaname sat on his bed, his bed lit with the light of the moon as it beamed down on him from his window. He had a book in one hand but it was already long-forgotten by the beautiful beast that was looking outside his window; the stars embroidered in his rich carmine eyes.

Kaname felt his fingers trace the two pink holes that blemished his skin. He couldn't forget the sensation that sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine as he felt her fangs pierce into his flesh, and the motion of her tongue as she savoured he taste of his blood that flowed into her rose-petal lips. He had waited for so long, and finally the beast within his chest purred and cooed with satisfaction.

Suddenly he felt the weight at the foot of his be shift; his eyes snapped to attention at the intruding figure, but relaxed as he was met by a pair of very familiar sapphire orbs. Was he drowned in his pleasure so deep that he did not sense her presence?

Tsukiko crawled on top of him, her white curtain of hair cascaded down her shoulders and along her back. Her pale skin reflected the moon's light, creating an illusion that made it as though she was glowing. Her deep blue eyes bore into Kaname's red ones, and he could sense confusion within them.

"I can't love you," her voice whispered to him in the dark. Kaname said nothing, his face a blank mask. Tsukiko leaned in closer to him.

"I'm betraying Yuki. She grew up all of these years looking at you. Loving you. And I know that you longed for her, Kaname." The white-haired vampire brushed her lips against the softness of his cheek, but not kissing. "We were resurrected with new feelings. Don't let our history come between you and -"

She was cut off mid-sentence when Kaname cupped her face and kissed her fiercely, his lips captured hers with a possessive passion. She couldn't resist him, and instead let herself succumb into the kiss. His tongue stroked her lower lip, and Tsukiko obediently parted her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, massaging against her tongue as he coaxed her to dance with him. When they broke apart the two panted heavily, their eyes clouded and their hearts raced.

Did she love him? The back of her mind questioned her. Tsukiko felt the ghost of a smile linger on her lips. _Yes. I do._

"You still need to choose, Kaname," Tsukiko said, her breath ragged and her chest heaving as she tried to steady it. "Between me, your past mate and lover; and Yuki, your sworn mate, sibling and lover."

She heard a small growl erupt in his chest. "That kiss...is not related to your choice. There is a ball coming up in the next few weeks or so. That will be the perfect time to clear everything up."

Kaname watched the vampiress pull his blanket over her head, blocking herself from his sight. He felt a sigh escaped his lips, and hugged the small bundle. _Sleeping when the moon is still out, _Kaname thought with humor. _Strange one._

**~End of Chapter Sixteen~**


	16. A Gift

**Chapter XVII**

A Gift

[Maria's Room]

"How was your day, Shizuka-sama?" Ichiru asked. Maria sat down on the bed, gazing at the body lying on the bed. _My body..._

Maria lowered her head to Shizuka's neck, baring her fangs. Her fragile body was weakened slightly. She sunk her fangs into he flesh, piercing through the ivory skin as she fulfilled her promise.

It was a peculiar sensation, drinking your own blood, now that you're borrowing someone else's body. Maria realized how different it tastes to someone else; it was different to when you suck your own finger when it got cut. Ichiru watched from a distance, his violet eyes twinkling in the dark.

Maria licked the two holes, sealing up the wound.

"Ichiru..." Maria said. "We will begin in two weeks, when the ball officially starts."

"As you wish, Shizuka-sama."

"Good." _Kaname and Tsukiko, how do you plan to stop me?_

[Moon Dorms]

"Good morning to all of you," Kaname's silky voice addressed the Moon Dorms, and every single vampire turned to give him their full attention. "In exacly a week the Headmaster has arranged a ball for both Night and Day Classes. You will be required to attend, but it is not mandatory to participate." Aido's face brightened. "Everyone is to behave themselves. Especially..." Kaname threw a look at Aido; his smile faltered a little as he looked away.

"That is all."

The vampires didn't hide their disdain to the news. Humans, in their eyes, were after all, insignificant walking flesh with a pair of legs. Why should they, vampires, get along with such a thing as humans? Tsukiko chuckled aloud, and the murmers stopped.

"It sounds interesting," she said with a smirk, her sapphire blue eyes gazed straight into Kaname's. His blank expression gave nothing away, but Tsukiko was able to see beyond that. She could see his motives clearly, but she ignored them, and instead fixated her attention onto Aido and Ichijou at her side. "I look forward to it."

The vampires returned to whatever they were doing earlier. Tsukiko was about to leave when Kaname called her name.

"Tsukiko, will you deliver something for me?"

Tsukiko's eyes narrowed slightly.

[Day Class]

"Eh! A ball!"

"Wow! I'm for sure going to dance with Ichijou-sama!"

"Idol-senpai!"

"Which one? Shiki-senpai or Kaname-senpai?"

"Enough!"

The Day Class girls stopped screaming and turned to their class representative. He pointed a single finger at the fangirl crowd.

"If _anyone _spoils my chance with Ruka-chan, I, president of the Day Class, will severely punish you!"

Yuki ran a hand through her dark chocolate hair. _A ball...I wonder if Kaname-senpai will...no. _She shook her head vigorously. Yori looked at her with concern.

"Not enough sleep again?"

"I suppose so," Yuki sighed, resting her head on her arms. "Wake me up when sensei- wha!" Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her neck and Yuki was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Yuki-chan!"

A curtain of white hair came ito view.

"Ts-Tsukiko-senpai!" Yuki stuttered, and the whole Day Class turned their attention to the pair of them. "What are you doing here! This is the Day Class! The Day Class!"

The Day Class students watched with fascination, some girls admiring the white-haired beauty, some envied her, and the fanboys were drooling over the snowy-haired senpai.

"I'm very well aware of that," Tsukiko said casually, flicking back her snowy mane out of her face as she withdrew her arms from Yuki's shoulder. She could feel the intensity of his gaze at the back of her skull.

"Zero, that look on your face is very scary," the vampire said without even glancing behind at him. She heaved a dramatic, uncharacteristic sigh. "I can't even visit the Night Class's most favourite Day Class girl without daggers shot at my head."

Yuki felt the glares of her fellow classmates pierce her soul. She cleared her throat.

"Tsukiko-senpai, what are you doing here?

"Oh, me? Kaname asked me to deliver a gift from him to you, Yuki-chan," Tsukiko handed her a pretty pink box that was decorated by silky silver ribbons, twisted into a sophisticated bow at the top. The glares from the girls increased by fifty percent. Tsukiko could pick up every word they whispered clearly to each other with her sharp ears.

"_Eh? From Kaname-senpai?"_

"_Just because she's the Chairman's daughter!"_

"_Why did she and Zero get to be the only prefects anyway? I bet I can do a better job"_

Zero's eye twitched. "Oh sorry Kiryuu-kun, I forgot you were there." Tsukiko said with a smirk.

"You...really know how to get on someone's nerves. Since you're done here, get back to where you belong." Zero snapped at her, his violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"No need to get heated up, Zero-kun," Tsukiko made her way to the door, before she stopped. "Yuki, I'll bet you'll look stunning in that dress. Kaname had kept it for you for a while now, so don't hurt his feelings and wear it to the ball, ok? And -" her cold eyes scanned the mob of girls of the classroom, meeting each one in the eye, "if anyone hurts you, I will personally break every finger and toe on their body."

The girls shivered. With that she disappeared, and prayed that Zero will protect her from the fire she had just fueled. Poor Yuki. She didn't mean to, but twisting the Day Class girls' panties was too much fun.

"I think you overdid it." Ichijou peered through the gap in the door. Tsukiko chuckled. Had they already caught on? Had it been too obvious? They were smart, of course, but Tsukiko didn't expect them to see through the blank faces Kaname and hersef exchange. She smiled slightly.

"Maybe so."

[Moon Dorms]

They were welcomed by the comforting and coolness of the shade when they returned to their dorms; Ichijou closing the door behind them. Several of the passing vampires bowed to her, before continueing their path to wherever they were going.

Yagari was out of school grounds, and Kaname had given them the permission of staying in dorms today, much to everyones' pleasure. And judging by the few vampires that were up and about, the majority of the Night Class were most likely still in bed.

Ichijou bidded his departure as they went separate ways. Tsukiko glanced at her room at the end of the corridor, but instead of making her way towards it she turned to her left towards Kaname's room.

**End of chapter seventeen**


	17. Snow stained with Red

**Since I had the time and thought, "ehhh why not?" I decided to treat you guys to a double update.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

Snow stained with Red

[Kaname's Room]

Tsukiko sat up on the bed, beside her Kaname lay there, asleep. Or at least trying to. Her blue eyes gazed hazily at his chest as it rose an fell with ever breath he took. If one were to look at it outside the box, no one would have believed this beautiful figure was a beast in disguise of a human. He had the appearance of an angel, yet beyond that mask lay a sinful soul that mourned in his loneliness.

Kuran Juuri, Yuki and Kaname's mother, had sacrificed her life to put the beast in Yuki to sleep. Yuki had grew up with a loophole in her memories, a mysterious blank hole of which her vampire state had become dormant, and only those of the Kuran blood can break the spell. Tsukiko closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. She prayed.

_Haruka and Juuri. I am going to break the spell on Yuki._

It takes good logic to win a game of chess. Tsukiko had already planted the seed to initiate Yuki's awakening; she had placed a note inside the gift that Kaname had asked her to deliver to Yuki. It was about time for her to know the truth; about who her parents, Haruka and Juuri were, who Kanameand Tsukiko were to her. All those memories sealed away by a simple yet strong spell that a mother had placed on her own child, to help her forget everything and have a normal upbringing. Tsukiko forced herself up.

"Kaname," she whispered under her breath. He didn't respond, but Tsukiko could tell that he was listening intently. "The memories behind locked doors will be opened and set free."

Without waiting for a response, the white-haired woman glided out gracefully on velvet feet.

Kaname's eyelids fluttered open, his crimson eyes glowing.

[Yuki's Room]

"_**Yuki-chan,**_

_**Two nights before the ball please meet me at the top tower at sunset. I have matters to discuss.**_

_**Tsukiko.**_**"**

Yuki held the note in her hands. _Two nights before the ball..._

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

Yuki turned around to see a sleepy Yori,; she rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and walked beside her brunette best friend. The dark-haired prefect held out Kaname's gift to show Yori. The pink dress was woven out of the most finest silk, and the frills tumbled down towards the ground like a waterfall.

"Ah, Kaname-senpai's present. There was a note on top from Tsukiko-senpai." Yuki folded the note, shoving it into her pockets. _What on earth does Tsukiko-senpai want to discuss...?_

"It's beautiful." Yori said, admiring the dress in Yuki's hands. "You will look stunning Yuki. Kaname-senpai will definitely recognise you."

Yuki blushed. "Th-that's not what I-"

"Liar."

"Whatever Yori! Let's go back to bed."

* * *

[Moon Dorms]

Tsukiko closed the door of Kaname's room behind her, sighing. It was about time to sleep in her own room instead of his; she was sure other vampires were getting suspicious of their relationship. She descended down the staircase towards the dorm's lounge, her snowy tresses rolling off her shoulders as she ruffled the back of her head.

"Tsukiko? You're up early."

Ichijou was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her.

"So are you Takuma," she said pleasantly as she gave him a small, weary smile. Ichijou chuckled.

"Ah, Shiki-kun had locked me out of the room again so I had to sleep outside," he rubbed the back of his head and his emerald eyes averted her gaze, embarrassed. "I heard a noise but I didn't think that anyone would be up this early."

The sun was just rising; its early morning rays peaked over the trees that surrounded he academy. To be frank, no vampire would be up by noon if it weren't for Kaname and the Headmaster's idea of pacifism. Tsukiko played with a lock of her hair. "We, the Night Class have to wake up late morning to go to class, then at night we have our so-called _special study group_ where we test out the newly imported blood tablets." At the words "blood tablet" made her scowl, twirling her tresses between her forefinger and thumb.

Ichijou smiled at her expression. "I wouldn't mind them so much if they were thicker."

"And a tad sweeter," Tsukiko agreed, as Ichijou came to join her.

With a finger she lightly touched Ichijou's neck, sending electrifying shivers down his spine. Her finger was cool against his warm neck, but as she pulled away the spot she touched got hotter. Ichijou blushed.

"If you like you can sleep in my room. You'll get sick if you sleep in the cold out here." Tsukiko ushered him to her room. Ichijou laughed at her motherly action.

"Tsukiko, you know fully well that we don't get sick easily."

"Maybe so, but you can pretend."

"Even so, it happens that Yagari isn't back today either." The two took a seat on the sofa; Ichijou on the chair opposite Tsukiko. Tsukiko blinked, surprised, but showed little of her emotion.

"Oh? It is two days before the ball. What is that man doing?" _Shizuka hasn't been active lately either. _Was it just a mere coincidence or had the Madly Blooming Princess planned this? Tsukiko pondered.

"I think the Chairman's attitude to pacifism is quite clever," Ichijou said. Tsukiko nodded in agreement. She understood why the Chaimen would want vampires to get along with humans, after all, it was also Juuri's wish. Juuri had always wanted Yuki to live without the burden of a Pureblood heavy on her shoulders. Tsukiko sighed. The memory of her human life had been so short, but it was amongst the most peaceful and free moments of her entire life.

"Cross's attitude is probably the most admirable, but I could understand the vampire society's views on his actions. They see themselves as superior to humans; we are capable of killing without even lifting a finger, we live longer, and we are graced with such beauty. They don't understand the benefits of pacifism because they refuse to give humans a chance." Tsukiko paused, "From the way I see it, however, even though humans are scrawny compared to vampires, their hearts are probably much bigger than ours."

When Tsukiko stopped her ramble, she looked back to see Ichijou's head drooped against the arm rest of his seat. Tsukiko chuckled slightly, before draping a light blanket over his sleeping form.

[Tower]

A week had passed fairly quickly, and it was two nights before the ball was held. Tsukiko stood, her face wiped of any emotion as she gazed outside the window into the darkness that was illuminated by the glow of the moon.

"Tsukiko-senpai?"

As if in slow motion the vampire turned, her hair spiraled around her as the night breeze picked up. The moonlight beamed down like a silver halo behind Tsukiko's form, and if Yuki didn't know any better she would've thought the white-haired woman was an angel rather than a vampire. Yuki approached Tsukiko, her bright carmine eyes wide and questioning.

"Ah Yuki, you came."

Yuki cringed slightly. There was something off in the way the older female greeted her. There was no trace of playfulness or warmth, and instead was replaced by a cold, expressionless tone. Tsukiko took a step towards Yuki, and instinctively the brunette girl stepped back.

"Yuki," Tsukiko said, her voice an audible whisper, "Do you remember anything before you came to Cross-san's house?"

"Eh? Before I came to Chairman's house?" Tsukiko nodded. Yuki's hands curled into fists at her sides. "I remember being attacked by a scary vampire...and Kaname-senpai saved me."

"And before that?'

Yuki bit her lip. "Nothing..."

Suddenly Tsukiko was an inch away from Yuki, and Yuki gasped in surprise. Deep, sapphire blue eyes bore into her own ones.

"Yuki," Tsukiko's breath tickled her ear as the white-haired vampire leaned over her. "Haven't you always wondered why you don't remember anything before you met Kaname?"

Yuki was silent, and her body froze, but not out of fear. She was curious, curious of what this conversation was leading to. Tsukiko continued. "Don't think that I don't know; of the time when you tried gathering clues of your memories and the book burst into flames in you hands."

Yuki's eyes widened. The white-haired vampire brushed the girl's dark tresses clear from her shoulder. "I have the power to restore those memories, Yuki. I can fill in that hole that you can't remember. Do you want that?"

Suddenly Yuki felt something cold and wet drip onto her skin, making her shiver slightly as the bead of water trickled down Yuki's neck. Yuki felt Tsukiko's body tremble. _Crying...? _"Tsuki-?"

"Please don't hate me Yuki. You have no choice." With a hiss, Tsukiko bared her fangs and sank them deep into Yuki's neck. Yuki threw her head back at the sudden white-hot pain that pierced through her neck; her mouth open in a silent scream. Her eyes widened; images from her past played before her very eyes, like as if she was tied to a chair and forced to sit through a record of her memories. But her body was weakening. Her warm skin paled, and Yuki suddenly became aware of her heavy eyelids, threatening to flutter shut. But before she could do anything about it, her eyes closed, and Tsukiko held onto the petite figure in her arms.

* * *

_**When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw of the world,**_

_**Along with what was inside my head,**_

_**Was white...**_

_**The next thing I saw was, a vampire that was trying to feed on me,**_

_**A world dyed in red.**_

_**And you...**_

_**With your presense dyed the world at once -**_

_**Why were you there?**_

_"Wha-what is this!"_

_Yuki stood in darkness._

_Suddenly a blinding light enveloped her, and Yuki shielded her eyes wih the back of her hand; her eyes shut yet she could see the brightness penetrate through her eyelids. When she opened them, however, she was standing in a warm room, with a little girl at the age of about...four or five? Her brunette hair was cut short and fell just below her small shoulders, and crimson eyes that shone with innocence and youth._

_That is...me? Yuki thought, dumb-struck._

"_Ah!" the little girl squeaked. "Onii-sama has come home!"_

_Yuki watched her with wide eyes, following the little girl's steps. Onii-sama...? Then, Yuki froze._

_The little girl threw herself onto a boy that stepped into the room. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, a smile plastered on his face. Yuki could only gape. K-Kaname-senpai...?_

"_Welcome home Kaname-onii-sama!"_

"_I'm back. Yuki's body is really warm."_

"_Onii-sama's body is really cold..."_

_Yuki saw the young Kaname chuckle. "Yeah, because it's snowing outside." _

_Little Yuki cocked her head. "Snow?"_

"_Snow is white and beautiful and cold, but Yuki is like the sun, because you're warm. It's not cold anymore."_

_Yuki was in a daze. She was...a vampire...Kuran Yuki. Her mother, Juuri, and her father, Haruka, kept her underground for the four years of her life. This basement, without even one window, was the world the four-year-old Yuki had ever known._

"_Lately I've been having scary dreams...crimson and blue...looking at me the entire time."_

_Yuki noticed how Kaname, Juuri and Haruka tensed. Crimson...and blue eyes..._

_Yuki remembered. That menacing glare, piercing through her body. Suddenly a smell wafted through the room. This familiar smell...was her father's blood._

"_Kaname! Yuki!"_

_Yuki snapped out back to her senses. A young, beautiful lady – her mother Juuri – came into the room. _

"_Mother! Where's father!" the little Yuki tugged at Juuri's dress, crying out. _

"_Excuse me, about Rido, if I won't be able to finish him off, it couldn't be helped-"_

"_Kaname."_

_Juuri planted a kiss on Kaname's smiled. "Thank you...please take care of Yuki from now on...ok?"_

_Yuki's vision blurred as she watched her mother pulled the small Yuki into another room. She watched her little form cry, reaching out to Kaname. "Kaname-onii-sama!"_

_Juuri spoke, her long, wavy dark hair covering her eyes. "Yuki, I'm going to put the part of you that has anything to do with vampires to sleep. You'll just be a normal "human." _

_The little girl continued to scream, writhing against her mother's chest. "Mother! Onii-sama is-! Something scary is coming from outside!"_

_Juuri smiled, the last time she was able to smile before dying. "Your mother...you've made me extremely happy. You can do whatever you decide to do. I don't resent that. I would like to be able to do that but...yes...but..." Juuri's eyes were half-closed as blood ran down from her forehead, dripping from her chin. Her blood ran across the floor in a symmetrical star shape, surrounding the mother and daughter. _

"_The next time you wake up, you won't remember anything."_

_Both Yukis watched with wide, shocked eyes as Juuri fell, her body disintergrated into ashes stained with her blood. Slowly, Yuki's surroundings starte to crumble and dissapear, leaving her in total darkness, allowing her to let the images sink in..._

* * *

Tsukiko felt the young girl stir in her arms. Raising her wrist to her lips, Tsukiko bit into her flesh, ignoring the short, sharp sting, and let the bood drip onto Yuki's lips. The scent of blood made Yuki's nostrils flare, and instinctively her tongue licked her lips as she felt the warm fluid against her lips.

Tsukiko watched as Yuki sat up straight, her eyes rimmed with a bloody red glow. The shoulder-length hair had grown down to her waist, and Tsukiko could see two pointed fangs protruding from under her lips. The young girl trembled, clasping her hands over her ears. Her new acute senses made her become ware of even the tiniest sound and movement, and the sharpness of her nose could smell even the bloom of a new flower bud.

"Yuki."

Yuki looked up at the elder vampire. _Who is Tsukiko-senpai really?_

"Do you remember everything yet?" she nodded in reply.

"Then there is something you must know about me..." Tsukiko paused. "and about your onii-sama."

There was a brief pause between them; and the chirping of crickets in the distance filled the silence. Tsukiko took a deep breath.

"Kaname and I are your ancestors."

**End of Chapter Eighteen**


	18. Poor Souls

**Chapter IX**

Poor Souls

[Maria's Room]

Maria felt a disturbance in the night as a sudden awakening being was roused from its slumber; she couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips. _So sleeping beauty is awakened from her enchanted __sleep__. _With a flick of her pale lilac hair, the woman turned. _I should probably get moving too then. _

"Shizuka-sama," said a voice behind her. Maria closed her eyes.

"Only one night left, Ichiru." She tore her gaze away from the window to cup Ichiru's cool face in her warm hands. Her touch was like fire, and it burned Ichiru's pale skin, sending thrilling shivers down his spine.

"Do you want me to bite you that bad?" Maria whispered into his ear as she loomed over him. "Do you really want to experience the pain of becoming a vampire?"

He felt her breath tingle the skin on his neck as she lowered her head to his neck. His heart raced, and closed his eyes, anticipating the bite. Maria nipped his neck playfully, though not deep enough to break his skin, only to turn and skip away, her melodious laughter filling the room; she left Ichiru gritted his teeth.

* * *

Zero felt an alien yet familiar presense stir in the night. Pulling out his Bloody Rose, Zero ran along the corridor, each one of his footsteps pounded against the floor, echoing with his rythmic run as one step after the other touch the ground.

_That presence...its coming from that tower. _

Quickening his pace, Zero pulled himself up the flight of stairs that led to the top of the tower. The last few flights Zero flung himself forward, his gun clinking as he pointed it at -

..._Yuki_?

The young girl stirred as she felt his presence, and she turned her head; her eyes glowering as her long dark hair flickered about her face. Their eyes met – her crimson ones and his violet orbs. They studied each other; Zero never lowered his gun. He could make out the Yuki that he had always known; the sweet and carefree girl that had always been head-over-heels in love with the king of the vampire race. But there was an alien aura about her; she gave off a sense of unfamiliarity that nagged at Zero. And he could sense the two clashing beings melting into one entity.

The Yuki that he knew would scold him for being too harsh on the girls, diss him for being lazy and so laid-back, she would hit him for slacking off at patrol. The Yuki he knew was..._human_.

Zero felt his heart turn to stone. Shock. Revulsion. Turmoil. All brewing up in his tiny little chest. Never before had he ever thought of the day he would point his gun at his partner; his childhood friend. His _Yuki. _All these years he had never doubted himself about who he trust; he never doubted that Yuki would fling herself in front of a bullet to save him, and he was sure he would do the same for her.

But at that moment, the feeling of certainty had been washed away. Confusion. Uncertainty. Doubt. It felt like everything he had ever believed, that everything that he had lived for up until now...was a lie. His life, he felt, was controlled by Purebloods.

Purebloods. Shizuka, Kaname, Tsukiko, and now..._Yuki. _The last person Zero would have thought to have betray his belief.

"Zero," her voice called out to him. That same sweet, caring voice.

He felt sick.

"Don't." He growled, his eyebrows furrowed in fury, "don't you ever, use _her _voice to call my name."

Yuki remained unfazed, but Zero could see the hurt of his words stung her face. But his mind was clouded; nothing seemed right anymore. Nothing seemed to be true anymore; everything was just lies. He felt that the only thing that was right for him was to be angry, and hurt her. His mind screamed to hurt her.

His heart told him to stop.

Before he could do either, the Kuran king himself stepped in between the two prefects. His eyes were hard and dangerous, and Zero could not help but notice how their eyes were of the same colour. The similar delicate features of their face, and the same dark shade of their hair. Zero's eyes widened in realization.

"You-?"

"Yes. Yuki is the daughter of Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juuri, thus Yuki and I are siblings." Kaname turned to Yuki, "it has been a painful awakening for you, Yuki. Go get some rest, and we'll talk tomorrow."

Obediantly, Yuki glided passed her elder brother and brushed past Zero, her shoulders grazed against his slightly as she departed. As he lowered his gun, he swore that he could see a single tear roll down her cheek before she disappeared down the stairs; which left him alone in the tower with the last person he ever wanted to be with.

"Something tells me that you don't believe it." Zero looked up. Kaname's expression was unreadable, which only frustrated Zero even more.

"I grew up with her."

"She was under a spell. Yuki is still the same Yuki that you lived ad grew up with." Kaname said. "Her heart is the same, just as you are the same person despite the fact that you yourself are turning into one of us."

Zero felt those crimson eyes linger on the symmetrical tattoo on his neck, which he covered quickly with his hand. Kaname sighed.

"I suggest you, too, get some rest while we still can. We can discuss these things another time." The Pureblood made his way past Zero, until he was stopped by the silver-haired boy. Violet eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by 'while we still can'?"

The dark-haired man sighed, and ran a hand through his windswept dark tresses. "Danger is coming to Cross Academy." Kaname let his eyes meet the young boy's. "Kiryuu, I trust Yuki to you."

And with that being said, Kaname disappeared along with thie dying wind.

* * *

The large hall was transformed into a ballroom; the room was lit with magnificent chandeliers that hung down from the ceiling; its glass crystal beads emitted a rainbow ring as the light struck its sharp curves to produce a spectrum of colours that painted the walls and floor. The walls were decorated with velvet curtains and tables were covered with white tablecloths, with expensive wine glasses and polished silver cutlery.

Tsukiko leaned against the railing of the stairs as she looked down at the colourful crowd. It was different - all the colours she had been seeing were the black and white of the Day and Night Classes – but nonetheless a nice change. The ball was nothing like the vampire parties; where the old-fashioned vampires dressed in expensive designer wear and spoke in posh accents; not to mention their weak attempt to suck up to Purebloods such as herself with empty compliments and fake smiles. People were smiling and chatting, boys were asking girls to dance, and girls waiting shyly for the boys to ask them. Every person was comfortable with one another, and for a fleeting second, Tsukiko wished vampires were a bit more like humans. A tap on her shoulder made her turn.

She was met by a pair of deep emerald eyes, which widened as she rotated her body to face him. Ichijou's eyes trailed down her body and back up; he had to adjust the collar of his uniform as he gulped. Tsukiko smirked at him.

Before him stood a girl in a deep blue backless dress, held up by the two thin straps that criss-crossed across her back. The low neckline of the dress gave the spectators a teasing glimpse of her cleavage, before the blue material dipped down towards her left hip, secured together by silver and blue straps. The slit of the dress reached her upper thigh, revealing her beautiful long legs, which the blue material dance about freely. Her snowy-white hair was left straight and down, gracefully framing her face to give her the perfect evening look.

After a moment of staring wide-eyed at the strikingly stunning woman, Ichijou shook his head to clear away the mist in eyes before he offered her his hand, and the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"Would you like to dance with this poor soul, my fair lady?"

Tsukiko let the smile form on her lips as she raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what is so unfortunate about this soul?"

"This innocent soul has been trapped by your beauty," he winked at her. Tsukiko almost giggled at his corny but cute line, and she placed her hand in his. Ichijou led her down the red-carpet stairs to the dance-floor where they joined the crowd, and he twirled her around once before they began to dance along with the music, played by the band that performed on stage.

It had been so long since Tsukiko danced, and half the time she did not even know what she was doing. She let herself succumb to the movements that automatically moved her body; forward two, back one, and twirl. Her body seemed to remember how to dance, and followed Ichijou's movements that guided her across the floor. Heads have turned and eyes were glued as the pair danced past, admiring the beauty of the two. Rima and Shiki smiled as they passed Ichijou and Tsukiko.

When the music stopped Ichijou twirled the Pureblood one last time, her hair fanned out behind her, before he captured her in his arms. The crowd burst into applause as they bowed to each other. A group of girls hurried up to the pair.

"Ichijou-senpai! I want to have a go!"

"You've been dancing with _her_ ever since you appeared!" _Her _referring to Tsukiko. Ichijou looked to see Tsukiko's reaction, but she was unfazed, and simply smiled.

"Have fun, Takuma." Despite his protest, Tsukiko gave him a gentle push and Ichijou was immediately swarmed by girls like bees to honey. She waved at him as the mob pushed him further away and deeper into the crowd until he disappeared, and Tsukiko returned to gazing her surroundings.

She caught his eye across the room; his beautiful presence was accompanied by Yuki. The dress he gave her suited her; it was pale pink, with a black belt wrapped around just above her abdomen, and her hair was up in a wavy ponytail. Yuki was adorable in her dress. Kaname's crimson eyes scanned her body top-to-toe, just as Ichijou had done before, and Yuki had turned to see her as well.

Tsukiko sent her silent acknowledgement to the two, a warm smile sent their way before she turned away. That was until she realized something.

_She had not once spotted Maria Kurenai._

And the fact that Zero was no where to be seen only fueled the nagging feeling that raked her chest. She pushed her way across the crowd, and exited the ballroom.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	19. Cruel Strands of Fate

**I won't even bother making an excuse.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XX**

Cruel Strands of Fate

Kaname tore his eyes away from the spot where she had disappeared into the crowd. She was without a doubt the most eye-catching person present, with her dress that wrapped nicely to flaunt all her curves, and the deep blue shade of the material really brought out the colour of her sapphire eyes. What really caught his - and probably the rest of the male population - attention was the low neckline that showed the top curve of her breasts before the fabric covered the rest of the goods.

When their eyes had met from across the room, Kaname almost forgot about little Yuki who was with him.

"Kaname...senpai?'

Kaname wanted to mentally slap himself for thinking about another woman when he was with Yuki – and it didn't help that the woman just _had _to be Tsukiko. The man turned to his younger sibling, his face softened at the young girl who looked up at him shyly, yet confidently. He could tell that she was both comfortable yet nervous when she was with him, and the curiosity that twinkled in her wide doe-eyes questioned for his thoughts.

The older vampire held out his hand to Yuki, where she placed her hand in his without hesitation. He planted a small kiss, before tugging the young girl towards him.

"Shall we dance?"

Yuki felt her heart drop. "But...I'm not a very strong dancer..."

Kaname twirled her around once, before closing the gap between them once again. "We could always go slow, just like old times."

Slowly Kaname looped her under his arms, one hand in hers and the other on her waist. He guided her body with his, their bodies moving too slowly and out of sync with the moderately paced music that was being played. Yuki followed his lead, her feet moved accordingly as Kaname coaxed her to dance.

Her heart thumped furiously against her chest. For a moment there was only the two of them, her beloved Kaname, and herself. She forgot about everything else; about Zero, about Maria, about Tsukiko. She forgot everything. In this moment, she just longed for time to freeze, to dance like this with the person she loved forever.

* * *

Tsukiko loomed out of the dark corners of the building, walking down its old dusty corridors. She could sense Maria, and a few other unfamiliar presenses as she followed her instincts, each step bringing her closer to her enemy. Abrubtly she stopped and turned right, where an oak door stood in front of her. _She is behind this door._

Her hand outstretched to turn the knob, it was grabbed by another hand. Surprised, Tsukiko looked beside her. Zero stood behind her, his left hand held onto hers and his right gripping tight on the bloody rose. Had she been so distracted by her anticiation that she did not sense him coming? His face was emotionless, though his eyes glowed with his determination to settle his twisted fate.

"She is behind this door right?" Zero said in a low voice. Tsukiko nodded.

"Yes."

Zero let go of her hand and the door swung open. Maria was standing in the middle of the room, dimly lit by the light of the moon, and gave a wide smile at the sight of Zero.

"Ara. You found me, my adorable Zero." Maria sang, her purple eyes glittering with amusement. "And you brought a friend."

Zero's mouth only opened to say one word, at the same time poitning his Bloody Rose at the petite figure. "Shizuka."

"Tsk, tsk. Zero, this isn't my body. Killing poor Maria wouldn't kill me. Though I would be quite distraught if you killed my lovely cousin." Maria stroked her neck. Another person entered the room from the door to their right, carrying a body of a woman with white hair that hung down like a curtain over his arm, dressed in white kimono. His silver hair was neck-long and his eyes were covered by a mask. Maria cupped the lifeless face in her hands.

"My body," Maria whispered as she stroked the delicate cheek. "My poor starved body."

As if on signal, the body opened her eyes, and the lilac-haired girl lost conscious as her legs gave way. Catching Maria as she fell limp, the white figure gently placed the unconscious girl in her assistant's arms. Zero felt himself tremble uncontrollably, whether it was out of fury or disgust – or both – he didn't know. Tsukiko stood still, her expression not giving away anything. Sapphire eyes met a pair of magenta ones.

"Shizuka."

"Kuroki," Shizuka countered in the same amused tone.

Tsukiko felt the silvery-haired ex-human tremble, despite his intentions to keep still. She stepped forward in front of him.

"What are you -?" Zero started, but the blue-eyed vampire interrupted him. "Don't do anything reckless."

Shizuka's tinkling laugh filled the room. She waltzed her way towards them, her white hair fanning out behind her as her eyes glittered with amusement. In six long strides Shizuka was in front of the other female Pureblood; Tsukiko stood her ground as Shizuka went a little _too_ close, her blank expression hid the irritation of the invasion of personal space.

"Shizuka." Tsukiko said softly, though her voice cold and deadly. Zero gently pushed aside the vampire in front of him.

"I have waited...so long for this." The Bloody Rose firmly held in his hand, Zero's violet eyes were hard, the intensity of his glare pireced into those light magenta eyes; though the woman remained unfazed. They narrowed slightly as Shizuka stepped forward to close the gap between them.

"Those eyes," she whispered softly, cupping his warm face in her cool hands. "Those eyes that are so full of hate..."

Shizuka pulled him down so that his face was almost touching hers; Zero's lips were a breath away from Shizuka's. "They're mine mine and mine only." Zero jerked out of the vampire's grasp.

Out of the corner of her eye Tsukiko turned her attention to the masked boy, who was laying down Maria's sleeping body on the table. His aura was somewhat similar to Zero's, almost exactly the same, but with one thing that made them live in totally different worlds. He was a human.

_...Twins..?_

Tsukiko had heard something about hunters being twins, and the stronger one of the pair consumes the weaker while they were still in their mother's womb. Being born as two entities was forbidden for a hunter. Tsukiko felt pity spread in her chest. _A cursed fate._

With his other hand Zero made for his pocket, drawing out what Tsukiko realized was an anti-vampire knife. It's silvery tip shone with the light of the moon, his eyes flashed dangerously; a murdeous intent drifted in the air like a chilly blizzard. In a split second, Zero dived at Shizuka; he thrusted his knife at her only for it to be deflected as the sound of clashing metal sounded throughout the room. Shizuka stood where she was, the knife embed into the wall behind her.

Zero hissed threatenlingly at the figure blocking him from his target. "Move out of the way...Ichiru."

As if some signal triggered the mask to split in half, and it fell with a dull _thud _to reveal a face that seemed to be an exact replica of Zero's. Mirror images of one another. Tsukiko stared at the two twin faces. Both had the same delicate face, the same shade of violet eyes, the same silvery tresses. But there was something different apart from the length of hair. Zero's eyes... those eyes that were so filled with hate and pain; whereas his twin, Ichiru, had eyes that were ablazed with jealousy.

Shizuka let a humorous smile form on her lips at the entertainment show that played out in real life before her.

**End Of Chapter 20**


	20. Crime of Crimes

**This is a double update, to compensate for my very lousy update habits. If you have not read chapter 20, go back a chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXI**

Crime of Crimes

A rush of uneasiness overwhelmed Aido, and for a moment he got so distracted he almost tripped over the girl he that pulled him along with the music. The rest of his fans lined up obediently, waiting for their turn, and Aido gazed despairingly at the excited faces.

The curtains fluttered as a draught of cold air entered the room through an open window, and with it came the scent of cherry blossoms and a hint of lavender. Aido paled. That lavender scent was all too familiar to him, and he was certain that there were no sakura trees that thrived within Cross Academy. That meant that scent belonged to...

Dread crawled up Aido's spine as he prayed that he was wrong. Oh boy...did he hope he was wrong.

Beside him, Kain seemed to have shared the same thought. His usual laid back expression had turned sharp and attentive. And without even an explanation to the girls, he gripped Aido by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Did you sense it?"

"Of course I did, idiot." Aido said, straightening himself and smoothed out he creases of his uniform. "The last thing we need...is a war between Purebloods."

Kain nodded in agreement, and the two glanced behind them. The source of the scent was drifting from...

The abandoned building.

* * *

The two silbings eyed each other, silence filling the gap between them. Suddenly Shizuka dove for Zero, her hands outstretched to clasp his throat. Zero recoiled slightly though he braced himself for the contact, and he closed his eyes in anticipation as those claw-like hands inched their way to greet his neck.

A strong current of energy sliced the air between them, snagging the hem of Shizuka's kimono as she was forced to leap backwards to dodge the sudden attack. Tsukiko's hand held a fist of circulating air, it's rotation speed and energy spinning so fast they glowed an eerie blue.

With blood-red eyes glowered and fangs bared into a fierce snarl, Tsukiko arched her back like a cat about to pounce. Her fingers had suddenly extended into claws, and with that along with the position she held she looked far from the human-like creature Zero knew. Shizuka growled in return, and like two graceful beasts they lunged at each other. Ripples of white and blue as the two creatures twirled as if in sync, and from a third-party it looked more of a dance than a batte. Snowy locks fanned out behind them, and the air flashed with blue as energy bolts erupted from Tsukiko's hands.

Shizuka winced as a blast of energy hit her square in the abdomen, and she kicked Tsukiko's shoulder to propel herself backwards. The two glared at each other, their bloody eyes burned with desire for dominance, and victory.

"Shizu-!" Ichiru stopped in his tracks as Shizuka held out an arm. And amost silently, for at the speed she pounced created a ripple in the air, Shizuka dived towards her enemy. Tsukiko had already anticipated the move, and was already flying towards Shizuka. The distance between them narrowed, and both with hands oustretched. Sharp nails outstretched ready to claw each other's faces, and as the white flap of the kimono brushed against blue -

Behind them the whole window shattered into splinters of glass, and the force of the explosion sent Tsukiko and Shizuka crashing into opposite ends of the room. Shizuka felt her spine crack as her back collided with the wall with overwhelming impact, and she screamed in agony. Tsukiko managed to land on both feet against the opposite wall, but was unable to avoid the storm of cut glass. Her dress was almost shaved off, save for the thin fabric that wrapped around her breasts and dangled mid-thigh. Sharp edges of the glass caught at her skin, her arms, legs and face; and Tsukiko closed her eyes to avoid being blinded if any shards were to come in contact with her eyes.

Then she felt it. As the energy around her subsided, her body tensed as she felt the presence of the last person she ever wanted to feel again. Her eyes fluttered open despite her protest to keep them shut, and there...right in front of her...mismatched eyes of sapphire and crimson leered back at her.

It had been a long time since Tsukiko had experienced fear. Fear, shock, rage. All those emotions boiled in her gut, all come to life because of the presence of one identity. Shizuka, too, was petrified on the spot, and barely winced as her spine locked back into place as her body healed herself.

"If it isn't Rido's fiancee and -" Tsukiko felt her heart tighten as he turned his full attention to her. A devilish grin plastered on his face. "-My _beloved _Tsukiko." With a sweep of his arm a monstrous tide enveloped the room. Tsukiko and Shizuka blocked themselves in time, but Zero and Ichiru were defenseless against magic. They were sent crashing against the wall, which blew apart at the force of the collision.

_**"Markku."**_ Tsukiko said as the magic was weakening. She glared into those mismatched eyes. Shizuka's eyes narrowed as she snarled aggressively, baring her fangs. Rido's eyes flickered to her, tutting. **(a/n: **Markku is the name of the God of War)

"Not so friendly are you, Shizuka?" he laughed .Shizuka lunged forward and lashed at the dark haired vampire. His body disintergrated, only to reform quickly behind her. "You're a nuisance."

Rido thrust his hand deep into Shizuka's back. Tsukiko looked at him, horrified, as she watched him laugh like a maniac. Shizuka whimpered as she felt him grasp her heart, his fingers tightening on the little organ that sustained her life. In a slow, agonizing motion, Rido ripped out her heart, and Shizuka stumbled forward, magenta eyes now a dull grey, as she fell onto the floor. Blood splattered everywhere, the ceiling, the walls, and all over the bodies of those that had just witnessed the death of Hiou Shizuka, the Madly Blooming Princess.

Ichiru stared down at the body of Shizuka Hiou, the little life she had left within her was fading rapidly. The bloody hole in her chest went straight through her, and Rido licked his hand, tasting the blood of the heart he had just crushed.

"Ichiru...don't cry for the one with the likes of me." Shizuka said calmly, as she stroked the young boy's face. Ichiru held her body in his arms, his tears cascading down his face as he felt her hand slide from his cheek, and bursting into ashes, which the wind carried with them from outside. Ichiru only cried louder, his body trembling as he wailed in despair, and the faint scent of cherry blossoms was gone.

Tsukiko was in a daze, crimson liquid that wasn't hers trickling down her forehead, and dripping down her chin. She had planned to stop Shizuka...yes...but not _kill _her. Tsukiko glared into those mismatched eyes.

"Oi, Tsukiko-chan don't look so scary. If only you married _me _instead of _him, _none of _this _would've happened." Rido said as he stepped towards her, reaching out with his bloodstained hands to stroke her porcelain face. The contact made her cringe with fear, leaving a dark red smudge on her face.

"I get to choose who I marry, Markku." Tsukiko snapped at Rido. "And if I didn't want to marry you before, now that after witnessing you commit the biggest crime in the vampire history, I am _certain _that I don't want to be eternally binded to someone the likes of you.

He smirked. "It's been four lonely centuries, Tsukiko, and I'm not going to let you slip away from me again. Not after I resurrected you from your grave."

Sapphire eyes widened, and her rose retal lips parted as she gaped.

"Y-you?" Rido nodded his head, pacing back and forth in front of her. _It cannot be..._

"I was weak, not having a body. Despite my weak state I resurrected you, only for my powers not enough. You lost all your memories. I was so happy, you forgot all about Kuran Kaname. So I planted a human to look after you, waiting until you grow up and love me." Rido stopped pacing. "But if only news hadn't travelled that a monster of white hair and sapphire eyes lived amongst humans, you would be by my side, not attending the ex-hunter's pathetic school."

"I felt so miserable, Tsukiko, after you married that Kuran bastard. After I killed you and took your eye, I gained a new ability. It gave me the power to see things I want to see. It has helped me a lot for these past hundred years. And when I saw you, alive, I made my mind. I was going to bring you back from the dead." Tsukiko's eyes narrowed. His left eye, was in fact, _her _eye. Then that means...

"You killed Kaname and took his right eye." Tsukiko said through gritted teeth. Rido smiled.

"Indeed. Now I have both your strength combined, I am invincible. Rido, who brought back Kaname and I who brought you back, two separate souls in one body. You cannot possibly kill me, nor can Kaname kill Rido. We are your _masters _that revived your from your graves. You _will_ obey me. You _will_ marry me. You _will_ bear my name and children."

"**Such selfish demands, Markku."**

Rido's arm exploded, and as he clutched the stump where his arm had been, Rido smirked. Kuran Kaname stepped in between Tsukiko and Rido.

**End Of Chapter 21.**


	21. Royalty United

(The reason why I still refer to Markku as Rido is because like Shizuka in Maria's body, he still maintains Rido's face and body.)

* * *

**Chapter XXII**

Royalty United

Aido and Kain leapt back as every window of the building shattered into millions of fragmented pieces, a rain of glass pelted down in front of them. They bristled, for a mighty being had just overwhelmed them with his sinister presence. Aido winced inwardly, as he felt a powerful – but not as powerful as the sinister presence – life force was extinguished, a heart crushed by talon-like hands. When the scent of cherry blossoms faded into ashes in the wind, he mourned for the death of Hiou Shizuka. A Pureblood murdered was a life mourned for, no matter if her intentions were good or bad.

The new presence stirred an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He had always respected and followed Kaname; the Kuran king was deeply respected by the entire vampire race, that was, including the Purebloods. Something separated him from the other Purebloods in the vampire society. It was as if Kaname belonged to a class even higher than Purebloods, his power over the entire race was deemed unmatched. However, when Kuroki Tsukiko arrived into the picture, Aido sensed that she, too, stood on the same level as Kaname himself. The unrivalled Kaname met an equal, and although Aido had never met Tsukiko before her arrival to Cross Academy, somehow her relationship with Kaname seemed to run deep and far back.

And now another with power that levelled with both Tsukiko and Kaname had made a grand entrance, and with intentions not so good. The wicked aura almost made Aido nauseas. Kain placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder as he, too, felt the same sick sensations in his own gut.

"Hanabusa..." Kain murmured, and Aido shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mismatched eyes met deadly crimson ones. Kaname stood protectively in front of Tsukiko, his glare unwavering from his one and mortal enemy since ancient times. Here in one room were the kings of the vampire race, gathered here to settle and claim what was rightfully theirs. The battle of the kings was a battle to the death – only the last one standing was worthy of living.

It was common knowledge that the vampire society was organised in a pyramid, according to the purity of their blood. Everyone knows of the order in which they are positioned; Purebloods, followed by the Nobles (or Aristocrats), the normal-classed vampires, and finally, the least legitimate vampire in the system, the D class vampires (otherwise known as ex-humans).

But even amongst the Purebloods, some possessed powers that exceeded beyond those that were pure-bred. The blood of the kings, or the Royalty, as they were called. The Royalty descended into three bloodlines, and with it three heirs; Kuran Kaname, Kurogane Markku and Kuroki Tsukiko. Tsukiko, being the only female with Royalty blood thick in her veins, the Gods decided when she came of age, Kaname and Markku were to fight for her favour.

And now, the three Royal kings – and queen – of the vampire race had been pulled by fate together once again. Tsukiko could feel the murderous intent creeping up her spine, despite the calm, relaxed expression on Kaname and Rido's face.

"It's been a long time, Kuran Kaname," Rido sneered, although the smile on his face did not reach the coldness of his mismatched eyes.

Kaname said nothing. Tsukiko glanced from one to the other, and her gaze settled to Rido's hand, where he dripped the stump of where his missing arm should have been. Black particles appeared around him, and slowly assembled, creating a whole new arm to replace the one Kaname had just blown off.

It all happened so fast.

Tsukiko found herself on her knees, in front of the fountain that she once confronted Shusuke. The two kings were no where in sight, yet their presence still lingered in the air.

The night remained silent and undisturbed, yet Tsukiko's ears were deafened by the snarls only audible to the ears of vampires. Tsukiko could feel the fear and restlessness emanated in the air from vampires all over the campus.

In a blur two beings crashed in front of her, pieces of rock and cement sent askew into the air. Kaname had a minor gash on his cheek that was already fading, and Rido licked his healing cut lip. Neither seemed to be out of breath, and kept their composure straight.

Despite that even her eyes could not keep up with their speed, Tsukiko's sharp and widespread ability to sense the presence of another vampire -no matter how well their aura is hidden – picked up an all-too familiar identity that moved quickly to join the fray.

A flash of blue beamed overhead for a brief second, along with the sound of clashing nails. Shusuke landed gracefully on two feet, one hand rubbed the other where her magical barrier had burnt and deflected him from touching her. Amber eyes glowed beautifully, and his flawless face was illuminated by the moonlight.

In sync both Rido and Shusuke lunged forward. Kaname summoned the energy around him to gather in his hand, the speed of the rotating energy ball made it shine a bloody red. Tsukiko leapt backwards as Shusuke swiped at her, and with her power she forced the air to push him backwards. He sliced through the wave easily, but did not anticipate the second wave that swept him immediately afterward.

* * *

Yuki was frantic.

Kaname had left her at the dance; he was clearly distracted and something called to him with such urgency. And she couldn't blame him. The air was tense, almost suffocating, as the murderous aura released from the new presence brought a feeling of dread and fear to all the vampires. The humans were oblivious; the music was loud and the chit-chatter amongst them drowned out the noise as the windows of the abandoned building at the edge of the school exploded.

Despite knowing what dangers she could be faced with, and the posibility of getting killed, Yuki jumped off the balcony, and landed gracefully on her feet. She stepped into the darkness and disappeared, as if swallowed by the night.

By then, Ichijou stepped up into command. He was Kaname's right hand man, and the vice-president of the Night Class. It was his duty to cover up for Kaname whenever he was busy with his..._appointments._

He nodded to the vampires of the Night Class, and they closed all the windows, all the doors. Seiren silently swooped into the last open window just before Rima closed it, fastened and locked.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, a smile on his handsome features. The humans hushed to listen to the gorgeous senpai. "I fear that this lovely evening is soon coming to an end."

The crowd protested. It was only two hours from midnight. Ichijou held up his hand to silence them.

"Cross Academy is currently, in danger." His emerald eyes were dead serious, and the tone of his voice left no room for question. Whispers flew around, questions were asked amongst themselves. "But we, the Night Class, will protect you. Please do not be alarmed, and remain in this hall. Do not leave this building, or wander off alone."

The hall was quiet. The Day Class students huddled in the centre of the hall, their previously happy mood replaced with uneasiness, though they didn't know what. Seiren approached Takuma.

They're coming," she said in a hushed voice that escaped the ears of humans, but audible to every other vampire in the room. They tensed. "Our instructions are to prevent any harm to the humans. Use any means to protect them."

"We must kill?" the fact seemed to nag Ichijou.

"They are level E vampires. They have no mind nor heart, just an endless desire for bloodlust. We all had shifts in and out of the Academy to eliminate them. It should be no problem for you."

Ichijou nodded. If it was Level E, then there was no mercy nor guilt. They were a threat to the humans' lives and the vampires' reputation.

Yuki reappeared a few distance away from the shattered building. The ground was littered with splintered glass, and the building itself seemed to be in a wreck. There was on part of the building that was more damaged than the rest; the wall had been somehow blown apart.

"Yuki Cross!"

"Aido-senpai, Kain-senpai," Yuki greeted, surprised, as the cousins approached her. She was...different to the girl they had remembered. Aido had always thought that Kaname's affection for her was a little strange for a human girl, but the close resemblance they shared left no room for doubt. It all clicked._ No way..._

The brunette girl suddenly perked up. Without a word she ran into the ruined building, Aido's frustrated "Oi!" followed her.

_Zero..._

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter Twenty Two**

**Remember to review! A tad disappointed I got no reviews fo the previous two new chapters =( have I lost all my readers? I wouldn't been surprised...I am a lousy updater after all.**


	22. The Predator and the Prey

**Chapter XXIII**

The Predator and the Prey

It was cold, and damp. The darkness was dimly lit by the lopsided torches that were hung against the stone grey walls, upon which an unconscious figure of a woman was held up against. A curtain of white hung down the her face casting a dark shadow that hid her eyes from view. Her lean, delicate body was almost bare; the ocean blue dress that once wrapped around her curves nicely was all ripped and torn. She was chained up against the wall, each limb spread out and binded by sharp cuffs. The wall behind her was engraved with a symmetrical shape of a rose engraved deeply into it; it was the same symbol that was tattooed on Zero's neck. It glowed with an eerie light, sealing away her powers, making her unable to break free of the cold metal shackles that binded her hands and legs. Pierced through her chest was a silver knife, ornamented with black diamonds and red rubies - it dug deep into her flesh, narrowly missing her heart.

Pain racked throughout her entire body as Tsukiko woke with a start, bloodshot eyes peered almost lifelessly through half open lids. She felt so weak, so vulnerable, but she was too exhausted to even care. All she wanted right now was to go to sleep. To close her eyes and sink into oblivion. She could not remember ever being in this room, nor could she recall how she even ended up in such a place. In such a shameful position.

_Where am I? _Tsukiko could hardly keep her eyes open. She could see minor cuts slowly healing themselves, her flesh slowly knitted themselves back together. At the sound of footsteps she looked up with her cloudy blue eyes from the messy curtain of hair that fell over her face; a pair of mismatched coloured eyes leered at her from the shadows of the room.

"Markku," her throat felt dry, and her voice came out only as a whisper. The figure stepped out from the shadows; a beautiful man with neck-long, slick blonde hair. A few long strands fell over his forehead. In a split second he appeared in front of her, her bosom pressed against his hard chest.

"Where am I?" she asked him softly. It hurt too much to put on a blank face. It took too much effort right now. Tsukiko's face strained to keep herself from wincing. Markku chuckled softly at her, and placed a cool hand against her cheek. She didn't fight him. The pain had lessened at his touch, and Tsukiko felt relief wash through her. She didn't care that her sworn enemy was caressing the skin of her cheek – his fingers then slid to her neck to stroke the sensitive spot where her pulse was.

"You don't remember?"

Sapphire eyes furrowed as she frowned, her brain racked in her head to remember.

"No."

Markku leaned in so his lips brushed her forehead. With his other hand he tucked the stray locks of hair behind her ear and he felt her bristle.

"What of Rido?" she asked weakly, her lips quivered as she felt him lightly rain kisses against her skin. Tsukiko bit her lip as Markku nibbed her neck.

"Rido?" she felt him smirk against her neck. He knew what she was doing – she was stalling him from violating her. "He was too weak to suppress my powers, so I consumed him and took his body."

_A cursed life. _Revulsion flashed through her eyes, only to widen in shock as she felt his hand slide between her legs. All the willpower to put on a blank mask was milked out of her as she fet her shake in his grasp. It was so wrong. It was so perverse. Yet she was defenseless. Tsukiko was the prey this time, and she couldn't do anything to protect herself.

"The look on Kaname's face was _priceless." _Markku tormented her with both his hand and his voice. She resisted the urge to cry when the tips of his finger brushed her right _there. _A quick flashback of Kaname's shocked face flashed through her mind. The battle, she remembered, ended when her eyes gave out. Tsukiko coldn't recall what happened during that time, or how it happened.

She was distracted again as he started to stroke her slowly. She cried out in dismay, her body felt disgusting. She felt so disgusting. Tsukiko wanted to die right there and then. _Please...Kill me now..._

Tsukiko closed her eyes, her feeble attempts to block out the feeling. Markku grinned as he stroked the sensitive spot lovingly, each stroke with more pressure than the last.

With her eyes still tightly shut Tsukiko gave a horrified gasp, Markku's tongue rolled against her neck, the hot saliva turning cold as it met the cold air. She shivered against him, her blood pulsing quicker to anticipate the two fangs digging into her skin. When he felt her skin was soft enoguh, Markku bit into her.

The moment his fangs pierced through her skin a starburst of delicious bittersweet fragrance filled the room. The scarlet fluid that gushed out of the two pinprick holes smelt utterly enticing to Markku. He ravaged her greedily, like a starving man. For many, many centuries Markku waited. He was suffocating, and she was a gulp of fresh air. Pleasurable moans escaped his lips and Tsukiko could feel herself getting slightly dizzy, her alabaster skin even paler than before.

Markku trailed his tongue over the two holes when he satiated his thirst, licking his lips wickedly to catch any escaping drops. She was weaker than ever; her eyes could no longer keep themselves open and she stopped fighting all together. Markku released her from his grasp, and kissed her lips affectionately before with a sweep of his coat, turned and made his exit. Her strength wasn't going to return for a while, which meant she was highly unlikely to cause any trouble. Good. Markku wasn't going to take any chances.

* * *

Ichijou Asato, more commonly known as Ichijou "Ichio," was a man of ambition. He wasn't a vampire of Pureblood, but the one of te most ancient aristocrat blood that ran thick through his veins. The Ichijou blood was a rather distinguished clan of Nobles, and if there was nothinghe hated more than Purebloods. They had the power that he had not. He was belittled by them, and they were superior to him.

When the young Kuran Kaname refused his guardianship over him, Ichio was furious. He wanted power – and those of the Kuran clan had the most over the entire vampire race. Kaname denied him of that, and Ichio loathed him for it. He planted his grandson, Ichijou Takuma, as a spy, but even his flimsy grandson had a strong sense of loyalty and faith for the young Kuran.

Then came along Kuroki Tsukiko – one of the three descendants of the Royalty. Her blood, along with the Kurogane and the Kuran clan, was worth even more than the common Pureblood, and even those were already rare.

Now the three most mightiest vampires, the ancestors of the most powerful bloodline, were strung together by fate. Now if Ichii could just -

Two majestic oak doors swung open before Ichio as he reached the top of the steps outside the Shiki's mansion. He wasn't welcomed with maids dressed in fancy frilled uniforms or servants with neatly tucked shirts and suits. Instead, he was greeted by two glowing amber orbs that loomed in the darkness of the mansion, the only light coming from the candles that hung down on the dull chandeliers.

"Back down Shusuke."

With a flick of his wrist, the darkness brightened up as the lights lit up the entire castle. Kurogane Markku stood at the top of the red-carpeted stairs, a playful smirk tugged at the corners of his lips on his terrifyingly beautiful face. A faint scent of lavender clung to him – and Shusuke's pupils dilated slightly. Ichio took a small step back, his eyes contracting to adjust to the bright light.

"Welcome, Ichijou Ichio-san. I see you look older than I imagine" Markku descended down the steps, his eyes never wavered from the elderly Noble's face. Crimson and sapphire eyes, both with an incredible ability implanted in them. It was quite unnerving, and Ichio broke the eye contact by averting his gaze.

"It is a great honour to meet you in person, Markku-sama."

Markku raised a delicate eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Of course," Ichio said with a bow, the hollowness of his voice masked his loathe.

Markku started to circle him like a hawk, and Ichio kept his face and posture straight. He showed no signs of fear, no signs of being intimidated nor threatened. But inside, he was shaking with those exact emotions. Ichio was thirsty for power, and it angered him that times like these made his bones shake. He wanted this power. _He _wanted to be the predator, not the prey. The way Markku circled him made him feel like a rabbit that was being watched by the hungry hawk.

Markku stopped in his tracks. He had just greeted the leader of one of the eldest Noble clans, and he was already getting bored.

"I am sure you're not here just to appreciate my castle. It _was _Rido's, after all."

The amber-eyed vampire appeared, his messy midnight hair framed the magnificent structure of his face. There was something about him, something that wasn't right about him. He was a vampire, yet not quite a vampire. Markku called him _'Shusuke,'_ right?

Ichio followed the two males that lead him to the furthest wall of the Shiki's mansion. Markku touched the wall with the tips of his finger,

_"Open." _A whisper escaped his lips. At first there was nothing, then came a slight rumble of stones that vibrated the floor. The wall trembled violently until a part of the wall fell away, revealing a stone stair case that lead to the underground of the Shiki Residence.

"After you, Ichio-san."

Ichio eyed the stair case warily. The darkness below was pitch black – too ark for even his vampire eyes to see through. Reluctantly, the Noble vampire descended down a few flights, before he felt the wall quake again. The wall had sealed the staircase from the surface of the earth.

* * *

Aido stood in the midst of the wreckage, behind him Kain stared nervously at their dorm leader from a distance. They had never seen Kaname look so angry, the aura in the air was thick and smothering with murderous intent.

Aido tried to replay the scenes in his head. Everything happened so fast, in so little time. How in the world did that ex-human manage to appear directly behind Tsukiko when he was clearly hit square in the chest by the second wave?

They couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as the young ex-human struck Tsukiko between her neck and shoulders, right on her jugular vein. Tsukiko's eyes widened with shock, before they closed, her body limp in the arms of the enemy. He heaved the white-haired vampire over his shoulder, holding her tight.

Aido pounced with a fierce snarl. Tsukiko's hair rippled in the air as the ex-human carried her out of the school grounds, the wind brushed against his face as he soared the air. The water vapour in the air gathered, and with his freezing properties Aido conjured three long icicles in the air. He directed them at the fleeing figure, and with a swoop of his hand the icicles shot forward. The ex-human turned to glare at Aido with his amber eyes, and he deflected the icicles with his claw-like hand.

A white-hot fury boiled in Kaname's gut; the massive amount of energy that was released from his body. He manipulated that energy into the palm of his hand, and at its speed and rotation it glowed a bloody red. He mustered all his anger into the ball and thrusted towards the retreating form, the red current of strong energy sliced the air towards them, only to hit Rido. He bursted into shreds, though his evil cackling laughter echoed in the air.

"It was a pleasure catching up with you, Kuran Kaname."

The black shreds disappeared, leaving a fustrated Kaname glaring at the spot where Rido disappeared.

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty Three**

**Review please~!**


	23. Standing By Him

**Chapter XXIV**

Standing Beside Him

Markku leaned against the wall casually, his crimson and sapphire eyes almost bored as he stared at the dark figure in the corner, whom had his hand clutched at his chest. Shusuke wheezed in between breaths, his lungs felt as if they were about to burst as an indescribable pain burned from the very inner core of his body.

Markku could only just smirk.

"It seems you're almost at your limit," he said rather tauntingly, mismatched eyes glimmered with dark humour. His only replies were gasps from the younger male. The process of becoming a vampire was painful, but to lose your sanity and become a Level E vampire... the pain was excruciating. There was a reason why Level E vampires were not acknowledged amongst the vampire society; their category not even worth mentioning in the social ladder. They were savages; ex-humans who had not been granted the blood of their master, and had been left to lose their very own heart, mind and soul.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" That mocking voice punctured his thoughts, and Shusuke growled ferociously. The demon in his gut clawed at him, ripping him apart from the inside out; and all he wanted to do was to submit to the pain. Let it take him. _Take him..._

However that thought was suddenly shook out of his mind as a claw-like hand gripped a fistful of his midnight hair and wrenched it backwards. His amber eyes were forced to look up at those sinister eyes, and they widened slightly as Markku bit into his wrist. Even the blood that gushed from his newly pierced flesh was thick with an intoxicating, yet foreboding scent. The kind of sweetness that often left an unpleasant after taste lingering, yet for those who craved for it cannot help but want.

But Shusuke didn't care. As the first few droplets dripped off from the blonde's arm, Shusuke's tongue darted out to catch them greedily. Markku angled his arm so the stream of red rolled down into the young vampire's mouth; the amber glow replaced by the overwhelming blood lust that swum in his eyes.

It was over all too soon. After a few minutes Shusuke felt himself tumble to the ground as Markku abruptly released the hold he had on his hair. The blonde raised his wrist to his lips, and his tongue stroked along the trail of blood that ran along his arm, sealing up the small cut that was already fading.

Shusuke wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. The pain had lifted, but it was still there. It still nagged at him like a thorn on his side, but it was tolerable. It was bearable.

"Don't want you going haywire on me, brat." With a sweep of his long cloak Markku turned his back to make his departure out of the room. "It would be a shame having to kill a useful pawn like you. Be a good pawn until the very end, and I'll grant that wish of yours."

Shusuke's amber eyes glared at the spot where Markku had just stood.

* * *

"_Yuuko! We shouldn't be doing this!"_

"_It's alright! Come on, let's see if we can spot Idol-sama anywhere."_

"_But they told us not to -"_

"_Who cares?"_

"**Hello little girls."**

The two girls froze as the voice leered from _above _them. The dark shadow wore a twisted smile on his rather distorted face, his head bent in a rather grotesque angle. When the girls finally registered what they were looking at – or rather, what was looking at them – they closed their eyes and released a high-pitched scream.

The shorter one of the two (the one who originally came up with the devious idea to sneak out for an idol hunt) clung onto her friend tight, only when the creature emitted a strangled shriek did she dare open her eyes. She was greeted by two gentle emerald eyes.

"Please ladies," Ichijou said with a rather tired smile. "It would be appreciated if you would cooperate with us to not make it harder for the Night Class."

"Wh-What was that _thing_? How did you - ?" Another _thing _pounced at the handsome young blonde from behind, and before the girls could say anything, Ichijou stabbed the creature without even turning around. The girls stared in a mix of pure shock, fear and confusion as the creature exploded into tiny specks of dust, the only evidence of its existence was the crimson stain that tainted the blade of Ichijou's katana.

"What are you...?"

"Please, get inside. I will explain everything to you Day Class."

* * *

Yuki scanned the wreck with her wide eyes. Thousands of tiny shards of glass littered the floor, the roof was almost collapsing in and the walls suffered heavy damage from the events that took place just moments earlier.

A groan, followed by a small movement under the debris of wood and glass caught her attention. A silver head appeared, and Yuki was greeted by a face that she knew so well. But...why did it feel so alien to her?

"Zero...?"

He had the same shade of violet in his eyes as he looked at her curiously, as if it was his first time ever setting his eyes upon her. _No, it can't be Zero._ His hair was a tad bit too long to be Zero, and since when did Zero ever showed her his curiosity? The trademark glare wasn't there, and the symmetrical rose tattoo on his neck was missing. _This isn't Zero..._

"Zero is over there."

Yuki followed the direction his finger pointed; at the rather large hole in the opposite wall. Surely enough, Zero lay there, unconscious, with his back laid out flat against the wall, and his head drooped over his neck. His clothes were in tatters; his shirt was ripped and stained with blood at the front, exposing minor cuts across his chest that was in the slow process of healing. Yuki sighed with relief. Despite his beaten up appearance, Yuki could sense no major threat to his body, and she cupped his face in his hands.

Deep inside, she already knew that she had lost Kaname as a lover. Since the very beginning when she awakened. It pained her to acknowledge the fact that she once had a chance to be with Kaname, right by his side. Yet she swallowed the lump in her throat to accept the truth, because in reality she didn't know if she _could _ever stand by his side. He needed an equal. A strong, witty, beautiful partner that can rival his power in every way; charisma, intelligence, and authority. He needed Tsukiko.

But Yuki smiled, because the one who never left _her _side was right here. Yuki loved Kaname. She admired him. Looked up to him. But he could never fill the other half of her heart where Zero had left his mark. Because Zero was important to her too...

"I have always looked up to Kaname-sen... Kaname-onii-sama." Yuki stood up to turn to face her brother, who had silently appeared behind her some time ago. "I have always loved Kaname-onii-sama."

"Yuki..."

"But, even if I were to be the one to stand by your side," Yuki smiled at the black king before her; a beautiful, but sad smile. "I don't think I would be able to keep up with you."

Kaname wrapped his arms around the small girl. A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she wiped away with a finger.

"Bring her back." Yuki said firmly. "Bring Tsukiko-senpai back."

"Yuki..." Kaname tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. He had always loved her, and craved for her before the discovery of Tsukiko's existence. But that love had changed – it didn't disappear or lessened in any way, but that love he had for her was merely a deep affection for a younger sibling.

Because he had never truly stopped loving Tsukiko.

Kaname pressed his lips against the young girl's forehead, and her thick, long lashes fluttered close. He released her gently from his hold, and departed with a whisper.

"_Thank you, Yuki."_

_

* * *

_

**A few more chapters to go! What do you guys think will happen? What will it take to bring Markku down? How do you guys think it will end! Leave a review with your predictions**

with love, Chainedhs2rt.


	24. Deceptive Nightfall

**Chapter XXV**

Deceptive Nightfall**  
**

The cuts on her wrist had no intention of healing – or rather they have not the energy left in them to regenerate the pierced flesh. His amber eyes softened, though the sight of her looking so frail, so _broken_, made his heart twist in his chest.

Like a cat on velvet paws, Shusuke crept closer to the sleeping beauty. She did not stir, and gave no indication whether or not she was aware of his presence, nor the proximity of how close their bodies were.

His pulse quickened as the sweet scent of lavender delighted his senses. She was so beautiful. Her hair was a magnificent mess, and despite the blood and grime that tainted the flawless alabaster skin she still radiated purity.

_"It's not nice to sneak up on people."_

He looked up. He was met by sapphire orbs that were clouded with a film of grey, and a ghost of a smirk was hinted on her lips. Tsukiko peered at him from under half-lidded eyes, and they winced - a faint scent of blood drifted into the air.

Shusuke's amber eyes glowed an eerie red at the smell. The cut on her wrist deepened when she shifted slightly against her restraints; which caused the metal cuff to pierce the flesh deep enough to draw blood. The tiny drop taunted him as they ran down the length of her arm, teasing him. Mocking him.

He reached up to cup her face in his hands. Her cheeks were cool against his warmth, and she sighed against his gentle touch. With his left thumb he stroked her lower lip, caressing it gently back and forth, and he felt her gasp when his thumb invaded her mouth.

Her tongue resisted his intruding thumb, but Shusuke brushed against her slowly, coaxing her body to relax. Tsukiko panted at his touch. She did not feel uncomfortable at his touch (after all, it was not entirely unpleasant), but the thought that the man before her was not Kaname disappointed her. She loved Shusuke, but that love was not the same as she had with her rightful king.

Shusuke slowly pulled his thumb away. He wanted her. Ever since he met that girl who mysteriously appeared in his village, he always wanted her. Her ethereal beauty that captured his heart and mind even before he knew what love was. And right now, it was so easy to take her for himself.

The beast in his gut clawed at his insides, and Shusuke released a whelp as the pain racked his bones. It took all the willpower in him to suppress the demon within him from taking over his body, turning him into one of _them. _He hated it; the feeling of hovering in between sanity and insanity. The feeling alone already drove him mad.

"I can erase that pain," a mere whisper escaped her mouth. Despite the pain, Shusuke forced himself to look at her. Can she really - ?

"The blood of the Pureblood that bit you is the only antidote that can permanently counter the transformation into a Level-E," she explained to him in that same whisper. A smile tugged the corners of her lips. "Aren't I that vampire?"

* * *

The air reeked of war, and the stench of Level-E vampires made Aido scrunch his nose. The night was still and silent, and to ones so oblivious this night was just the same as every other night.

However, the night can be deceptive; as there were shadows where there were no visible figures, and the leaves rustled when there was no wind. When you're a vampire, you can sense the smallest of movement, the faintest of scent, and the softest of sound. Tonight wasn't as still and quiet as it seemed to be, just as tonight was not just any other night. Too many things had happened in the span of an hour; the appearance and death of Shizuka Hiou, Rido and his accomplice's grand entrance, and the capture of Tsukiko.

Lightning struck the premises, yet there were no storm clouds. Rima had always been proud of her exceptional ability to manipulate lightning, and Aido can just barely keep up with her with his eyes as she pounced at her enemy; a flash of lightning generating from the palm of her hand, accompanied by the roar of thunder when it struck its target. Despite the fact that they were outnumbered by the army of twisted-faced, demented, bloodlusting creatures; they were easily defeated just by the presence of two or three Noble Classed Vampires. With Rima was Shiki and Seiren, and there was no trace of injury inflicted on their person as they ripped apart their foe easily as minced pie. Kain had left him for Ruka, who was on guard at the other side of the academy, and a figure was rapidly approaching him.

A presence that Aido knew all too well.

Kaname.

The Kuran emerged from thin air, the black shreds collected together to make out his delicate, yet lean form. Kaname's face was as expressionless than ever - the only signs of emotions visible were in his eyes. The crimson orbs were dark, and cold, and when Kaname met Aido's curious icy-blue gaze, the blonde aristocrat he dare not avert his gaze, and instead Aido returned Kaname's cold glare with anxiety evident in his eyes. Those crimson orbs softened slightly.

"I'm trusting you with Yuki, Aido." Kaname said nonchalantly. His voice was on edge, and the anger in his voice was clearly audible in his tone. After all, Tsukiko did get snatched away by his arch rival.

Aido inclined his head into a curt bow. "I won't disappoint, Kaname-sama."

Sometimes Kaname wondered if his friends and followers spoiled him with their love and loyalty. Purebloods had an amazing power that could command those to do his bidding, including killing themselves if he gave the order. Whereas some Purebloods had resorted to that method of gaining fear and respect, Kaname was one those who did not wish to dominate the entire vampire society with his blood and power. Of course, he could if he wanted to, but instead, he chose not to. That was why the entire Night Class were devoted to their one and only leader, Kuran Kaname.

"Good."

With a sweep of his cloak the Pureblood evaporated into the air, the only evidence of his appearance was the footprint in the dirt where he previously stood.

* * *

End of Chapter 25

thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't really lengthen the amount of words written in this chapter, but I decided to stick with short chapters, as I will be more dedicated to writing them.


End file.
